


Los Elegidos del Cielo

by Ladygon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Big Bang Challenge, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: Los ángeles bajaron del Cielo en un mundo apocalíptico para salvar a los humanos elegidos por ellos. Sam y Dean serán elegidos por unos ángeles muy especiales y tendrán que servirlos, si quieren vivir.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23
Collections: BottomDeanBigBang2020





	1. Lluvia de ángeles

El Apocalipsis venía con todo el arrebato bíblico de los sellos, sin ser necesariamente, los sellos exactos de la Biblia, ni el sentido exacto de ellos, pero, aunque eran bastante llamativos, nadie se dio cuenta de eso, porque el mundo estaba en caos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que cuando los peces comenzaron a morir y a plagar las playas con su fetidez, nadie los tomó como algún signo divino. Al igual con los terremotos en enjambre, eso era cosa de todos los días, un tsunami por aquí por allá, cada uno más devastador que otro. Los volcanes activos estaban siempre en erupción, y aunque murieran muchos vulcanólogos o turistas por estar en ese momento equivocado, no pasaba de unas noticias semanales, hasta que se calmaban las cosas. Los fenómenos atmosféricos que arrasaban ciudades importantes, tanto como la guerra y la hambruna, las cuales bailaban al ritmo de la muerte desde casi el principio de la humanidad, tampoco eran noticia, lo mismo que los megaincendios de continentes enteros. Solo una pandemia mundial fue lo único que paralizó un poco el mundo, pero después que fue superada por el país de origen, ya las cosas no se veían tan malas, así que siguieron como siempre. El calentamiento global, para algunos solo era ciencia ficción llevada varias veces al cine de catástrofe, junto con los meteoros que caían en el mar y mataban las especies marinas, haciendo varar todo en la playa. Y así, un ciclo interminable de hechos desafortunados, pero que desde hace bastante tiempo estuvieron presentes, y que nadie les daba importancia. Siempre estuvieron ahí, ahora estaban un poco intensificado, pero se debía a esto o a esto otro, tratando de justificar las cosas, acostumbrados a una vida con un futuro irreal.

Tampoco era que no tuvieran razón, después de todo, no podían hacer nada al respecto. Aparte de algunos fanáticos religiosos que pregonaban el Apocalipsis desde la época de los descubrimientos, cuando misionaban a los indiecitos en un mundo conquistado, nadie sentía que pudiera hacer algo al respecto para cambiar las cosas, salvo seguir viviendo como siempre. La costumbre era una de las cosas con más fuerza en la especie humana, y nadie quería salir de su zona de confort por unas cuántas formas misteriosas que amenazaban al mundo, aunque estas cosas gritaban dentro de ellos en el interior de su sangre. La sensación fatalista, los seguía como la sombra inoportuna que trataba de ahogarlos, así que por eso, no podían dejarlo ser, ya que esto significaba perder lo valioso de vivir.

Sin embargo, cuando las ciudades tan conocidas empezaron a ser arrasadas por una lluvia de fuego inexplicable, las cosas se alarmaron hasta el pánico. Algo fuera de este mundo estaba pasando y lo que vino a confirmar esto, fue una esplendorosa lluvia de ángeles sobre la Tierra.

Esta lluvia de seres celestiales tenía sus propios movimientos, ya que después de caer como estrellas fugaces, dejaban de hacerlo, para circundar el espacio como una turba de aves, entre doradas y plateadas, iluminadas por las nubes con divinidad. Las ráfagas pasaban a ras del suelo, por aquellas ciudades y pueblos destruidos, para luego elevarse con movimientos rápidos, demasiado rápidos para el ojo humano. Ellos solo lograban captar una luz dorada o plateada antes de desaparecer en el cielo. El humano objetivo de esa luz, también desaparecía sin dejar rastro, pero en el aire podía verse sus piernas, buscando algún punto de apoyo sin encontrarlo. Luego desaparecía en un punto brillante que se achicaba a medida que se alejaba del mundo entre los demás ángeles. Estos últimos, estando en los altos, eran visibles, porque tomaban su tiempo, como los halcones que volaban en círculos durante largos, duraderos ratos, antes de lanzarse sobre su desprevenida e inocente presa. Sus alas enormes eran el doble de sus cuerpos luminosos con forma humanoide, por lo tanto, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por esa luz, haciendo imposible identificarlos los unos de los otros ángeles. Planeaban como si se deslizaran entre las nubes y podían ser visibles para los humanos desbastados por el Apocalipsis. Las formas no cabían en dudas, ya que las representaciones durante siglos los unieron bastante al consciente colectivo de cada mente humana, así que no había duda al respecto sobre la naturaleza de esos seres celestiales.

Muchos humanos fueron tomados por ellos, de esa forma depredadora, y alzados al cielo, donde desaparecían sin volver más a este mundo a punto de terminar. Sam y Dean no querían ser atrapados por ninguno de ellos, preferían morir antes de convertirse en esclavos, pero otros no. Otros deseaban ser rescatados por estos seres y llevados a vivir con ellos al Cielo. Esto era bastante preferible, ya que quiénes no eran salvados por los ángeles, morirían junto con la civilización, que hizo tan orgullosos a los humanos, solo quedarían los animales y las plantas. Todo hombre, mujer o niño, moriría. Los chicos sabían esto y por eso huían. A diferencia del resto de la gente, no estaban convencidos de las buenas intenciones de las criaturas celestiales, pues Dean era escéptico al respecto. No entendía la naturaleza celestial, pues parecía ignorante e indolente al respecto de la pobre humanidad. Ellos pudieron ayudarlos antes, en vez de presentarse de esta forma tan carnicera. Incluso Dean tenía la terrible idea de que a lo mejor, los buscaban con la idea de comerlos o algo peor y eso asustaba más que la idea de irse al infierno.

Los chicos habían crecido sin padres, quienes murieron en un incendio y vivían de lo que Dean podía recoger, de aquí por allá, en trabajos esporádicos. Anduvieron vagando de un hogar sustituto a otro durante la infancia, también en las calles, pasando penurias y calamidades, para terminar en un hogar de acogida durante un buen tiempo, pero Dean dejó la escuela para ponerse a trabajar, a diferencia de su hermano que la siguió. El mundo, por fin, no parecía tan malo, se tenían el uno al otro como una suerte de simbiosis y los pocos amigos que tenían eran simpáticos, así que cuando Dean cumplió la mayoría de edad, pudo tener algunas rentas aceptables durante unos años. Esos años fueron esperanzadores, llenos de promesas, Sam iría a la universidad y Dean costearía los estudios, hasta cuando él pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Sam también deseaba ayudar a su hermano, así que estudiaba mucho, incluso, consiguió una beca para una de las mejores universidades del país. Sería abogado y ayudaría a su hermano para que terminara sus estudios y pusiera el negocio que él quisiera.

Tenían todo planeado, pero el Apocalipsis cayó de improviso en forma de plagas de diferentes tipos y lluvias de fuego, destruyendo las ciudades, los pueblos, y su futuro. Sam estaba próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad y en vez de estar planeando su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaban corriendo desesperados entre las ruinas.

Se escondieron en un viejo edificio a esperar el fin del mundo. Guardaron silencio en busca de un posible ataque, antes de que se cayera el cielo sobre ellos. 

—¿Estás seguro que preferimos esto a lo otro? —preguntó Sam a su hermano.

—Claro, no podemos dejar que los ángeles nos atrapen —aseguró Dean.

—Pero si morimos, puede que vayamos al Infierno —dijo con tristeza Sam.

Dean sintió una punzada en su estómago al ver la carita tan triste de su hermano. Él por ser el mayor, actuaba como un adulto, pero tenía la misma cara de niño indefenso que su hermano pequeño, después de todo, se llevaban solo por tres años de edad. Sus ropas raídas y la cara sucia los hacía verse más desvalidos de lo que estaban o más infantiles de lo que eran.

—No somos malas personas. No iremos al Infierno, además, ¿quién dice que existe? —aseguró Dean con una sonrisa torcida.

—Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, pueda que exista si existen los ángeles ¿Por qué, entonces, los ángeles están rescatando humanos?

Era buena pregunta, pero eso de estar rescatando humanos no parecía tan cierto como querían hacerlo ver.

—Quizás, quizás quieren esclavos.

—No sabemos qué quieren a ciencia cierta, Dean.

—Sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno —aseguró Dean con terquedad.

Dean sabía que los esclavizarían. Era lo lógico de todo eso, en su cabeza no había otra forma, porque cuando escucharon el anuncio desde los cielos ellos mismos lo dijeron: “Los elegidos serían servidores de los ángeles”. En ese instante, el cielo se abrió y una especie de rayo luminoso cayó como si fuera un camino abierto, pues por ahí comenzaron a desplazarse los ángeles entre ruidos celestiales, que en vez de tener el efecto de calma, solo llamaban al pánico colectivo. De esto pasaron tres días y no parecía menguar, sino empeorar, con cada sonido de trompetas épicos, sacado de alguna película vieja con temática romana, parecía como si los fueran a tirar al coliseo para algún espectáculo tiránico, así como a los cristianos cuando los tiraban a los leones para que se los comieran. Daba esa misma sensación en el corazón de Dean y esa idea no le gustaba para nada, así que haría todo lo que fuera o tuviera en sus manos para cambiarlo.

El ruido de afuera era cada vez más cerca, incluso hacía vibrar el edificio donde estaban. Retrocedieron un poco y Dean se topó con un cuerpo. Sam gritó, ya que vio una mano.

—Tranquilo Sam, solo es una estatua.

Efectivamente, era una imagen de algún santo. Por fin pudo identificar en donde estaban, ya que el techo era bastante alto y el altar estaba todo destruido. Una cruz raída descubrió a la iglesia de antaño, debió ser grande y pomposa en sus días de gloria, pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso. Dean miraba para arriba en expectación, por si caía alguna cosa desde el techo. Después, un terremoto, y los dos chicos tuvieron que salir corriendo de ahí, mientras caían los restos del edifico herido. El polvo era lo primeo en inundar el ambiente, haciéndoles toser de improviso.

Dean, tomó de la muñeca a Sam y corrió, tironeándolo de forma que el otro casi perdió el control de sus pasos. Trató de protegerlo de los restos de escombros y salieron del edificio, justo a tiempo antes del derrumbe. Los chicos tosieron mucho a causa del polvo levantado, trataron de fijar la vista y tuvieron que esperar un rato, para que se disipara el gris que dio paso al rojo en el cielo. Trataron de ver la razón de ese rojo y caminando, descubrieron que era a causa de los múltiples incendios de la ciudad, los edificios derrumbados, alzando humo en el aire contaminado. Dean quedó hipnotizado mirando el cielo.

—¡Dean! —gritó su hermano.

Dean se dio vuelta, rápidamente, y vio con horror cómo un hombre de alas doradas, tomaba de la cintura a Sam y se llevaba a su hermano por el cielo. No supo cómo vio todo eso, como si fuera en cámara lenta, cuando ni una sola vez, logró ver antes cuando se llevaban a alguien de esa forma, generalmente, era demasiado rápido para la vista de los humanos y ese movimiento, nadie era capaz de verlo, pero ahí estaba él, en el momento más angustiante de su vida.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean! —gritaba Sam.

Corrió todo lo que pudo detrás de ellos, pero se elevaban rápido. Eso era visible siempre, el momento cuando un ángel llevaba hacia el cielo a su elegido, ese momento siempre lo vislumbraban como si fuera un castigo para los demás. El hecho de que pudiera ver los movimientos de esos alados, no había razón para no hacerlo, pero verlo con esa angustia en el corazón y de esa forma tan lenta, le daba mucha angustia. Seguía corriendo y gritando sin tener nada claro en su mente, solo caos, el cual concordaba de maravilla con su pobre realidad.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Noooooo! —gritaba desesperado.

Sin querer, llegó a la calle principal donde un mar de gente corría en la misma dirección que él. Entonces, vio a una legión de ángeles volando en la misma dirección y llevando cada uno a un humano con ellos. Sam se perdió en ese montón de ángeles, entre el humo, el color rojo reflejado en el cielo. Dean se detuvo desesperado mientras toda la gente a su alrededor corría, pidiendo que los llevaran con ellos.

—¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! ¡Malditooooooooos! ¡Devuélvanlooooo! —gritó Dean a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados.

La gente lo golpeaba de vez en cuando al pasar por su lado, pero él no se dejaba amedrentar y seguía gritando a todo pulmón. El ruido volvió a aplastar su cabeza y gritaron dentro de su mente. No era solo él con esos dolores, sino toda la gente a su alrededor, quienes permanecían en grandes turbas para rodearlo de esa forma tan terrible hasta ahogarlo. Todo esto no duró, ya que sintió como lo agarraban con fuerza. Abrió los ojos asustado, porque pensó que la turba de personas lo había arrastrado, pero no, era algo peor. Era lo que más temía.

La turba de gente, de diferentes clases, cayó al suelo como si fueran golpeados por un rayo. Luego, Dean fue tomado de la cintura por atrás y elevado con rapidez por el aire. Empezó a patalear cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Miró hacia abajo y el mar de gente estiraba sus manos hacia él, pero no era hacia él, sino hacia el cielo. No vio el momento cuando los de abajo se pusieron de rodillas para adorar desde los suelos, pues llevaban mucho tiempo en el aire. Ese mar de gente no la vio por completo cuando estaba abajo, sino solo cuando estaba arriba, pudo darse cuenta del gentío que lo rodeaba. El sonido de un aleteo lo hizo mirar hacia el lado y unas alas enormes negras, brillantes, le dijeron que también fue tomado por un ángel. No vio el rostro de ese ser y tampoco le interesaba, al contrario, quería resistirse, pero entonces, recordó a Sam y trató de verlo en el grupo de ángeles, los cuales, se elevaban en parvadas brillantes como unos verdaderos pájaros celestiales. Pasaron por unos rascacielos donde las personas, quienes estaban arriba en los techos, gritaban que los llevaran, incluso algunas se lanzaban al vacío, en su intento de coger un ángel al vuelo, pero solo algunos eran los elegidos y eso se notaba en la gran cantidad de personas que quedaron en el suelo mientras ellos se alzaban, aunque parecía plagado de ángeles, seguían siendo pocos como para llevarse a todos. Este fenómeno debía ser mundial, pero como los medios de comunicación cayeron en silencio producto del caos, no se sabía si en todas partes era igual o peor.

El fuego siguió consumiendo los edificios, la ciudad parecía un infierno, pero extrañamente, el humo no llegaba hasta ellos, porque volaban fuera del rango. Dean pensó que no quedaría nada en el mundo. Este se había vuelto el “Infierno en la Tierra”, literalmente hablando. Así que mientras subía hacia el Cielo bíblico del Dios mismo, no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento traicionero de alivio al ser elegido, pero pasó en un segundo, porque lo importante de eso, era que podría encontrar a Sam, quien también era uno de los elegidos. Ser tomado por un ángel y alzado desde el suelo hacia los cielos por él, significaba que era uno de ellos. Entonces, cuando tuvo este pensamiento, no pudo contener una tristeza en su corazón, era como si le arrebataran la libertad, la vida, los sueños, es decir, todo en lo que creyó desde siempre y que era único, lo que lo mantuvo con cordura todo este tiempo. Un sentimiento bastante devastador se hizo presente dentro de su ser, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

La altura aumentó y sintió su cabeza pesada. Cabeceó muchas veces, con sus ojos semicerrados, para que el viento no los irritara y llorara demasiado, pronto perdió el conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus oídos zumbaron y la oscuridad lo cubrió. No supo nada más del horrible final de la Tierra y un nudo de dolor lo atascaba en su garganta por su hogar perdido. Todos aquellos o aquello que conocía, no existiría nunca más. Su mundo había terminado, finalmente.

Despertó en un lugar muy suave y luminoso. Tuvo que abrir sus ojos con cuidado, para no lastimarse con el brillo incandescente del espacio que ocupaba. Estaba en una cama esponjosa con sábanas y ropaje blanco. Vestía solo una especie de túnica blanca sin mangas, en realidad todo era blanco, con reviste de colores plateados y azulinos. Daba la impresión de estar en una nube de algodón. La cama estaba con cortinas estilo dosel de color blanco, transparentes, que caían con muchos pliegues y elegancia desde el techo de la cama, sostenidas por columnas. Era bastante espaciosa, como si fuese hecha para una pareja casada y un olor dulce calmaba sus sentidos. Los pliegues no estaban todos recogidos con esos largos cordones dorados en las columnas de las cuatro esquinas, sino que cubrían de forma perfecta alrededor de toda la cama, como si fuera un mosquitero, pero un mosquitero bastante fino, ya que incluso parecía brillar y la trasparencia del velo llamaba a la curiosidad por las cosas cotidianas de una habitación que traslucía. Todo daba una sensación de ensueño. Estaba exquisito y hace muchos años no se sentía de esa forma tan tranquila, desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, cuando la seguridad de un hogar, en los primero años de su infancia, lo tenía con los sentidos al límite de la paciencia junto con el arrebato de la calidez. Un sentimiento bastante confortable para ser realidad, para estar en ese lugar tan deseado por todo el mundo, menos por él.

Debía estar en el Cielo sin lugar a dudas, aunque no le pareció el Paraíso, estaba demasiado luminoso, quizás era la antesala. El Paraíso era un lugar verde, o así lo vio en alguna película, un jardín con muchas plantas y un árbol hermoso al centro. No vio ninguna de esas cosas y eso llamó su atención, además, sintió una presencia en la habitación luminosa, pero no vio nada extraño, ni tampoco alteró su espíritu. 

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Despertando en el Cielo

Se sentó en la cama y pudo vislumbrar una habitación bastante bella por sobre la transparencia de las cortinas. Era como si estuviera en una nube esponjosa y tan deliciosa, que quería permanecer ahí, sin moverse, pero la realidad lo llamaba a buscar a su hermano Sam. Se desplazó al borde de la cama y corrió la cortina, así que se levantó de esa cama mullida y comenzó a desperezarse con rapidez, para ver donde estaba realmente. La presencia anterior se hizo fuerte.

—Hola Dean —dijo una voz ronca.

Volteó y vio al ser más hermoso que vio en su vida. Un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra. Quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Por primera vez, veía las facciones detalladas de estos seres, porque antes solo los vio de lejos y en cuanto de cerca, el brillo de sus auras celestiales cubría los rasgos. Eran tan brillantes todos, que dolía al verlos, pero ahora tan cerca, los rasgos se marcaban de forma bella en su rostro. Este estaba bastante cerca y debía ser su aura, porque estaba impresionante o al menos Dean quedó perplejo.

—¿Quién eres?

La pregunta salió de sus labios sin pensar.

—Castiel.

—¿Eres un ángel?

Casi quiso golpearse la cabeza, por supuesto que era un ángel.

—Sí —respondió el ángel con completa seriedad.

Agradeció, inconscientemente, la seriedad y que no se pusiera a reír como loco por ser un idiota. Lo quedó mirando fijo, con los ojos verdes puestos en los azules.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hermano. También lo atrapó un ángel —lanzó con desfachatez.

—¿Cómo era ese ángel?

Eso fue rápido. Quedó un tanto sorprendido de que hubiera oportunidad de diálogo al respecto.

—No lo vi muy bien, pero tenía las alas doradas, no blancas o el brillo era dorado.

—¿Doradas? ¡Ah, sí! Ya sé a quién te refieres —dijo con seguridad el ángel.

—Llévame con él.

—Puedo llevarte.

Dean dio unos pasos, tocando el piso con sus pies y comprobó, por la suavidad, de que en realidad eran nubes blancas. Quedó, sorprendido con el descubrimiento, es decir, la confirmación de que era cierto de que estaba en el Cielo, en el hogar de los ángeles y esa habitación, era el hogar del ángel Castiel. Cuando el ángel volteó, indicando que lo siguiera, miró sus alas recogidas en la espalda. Estas eran de colores negro azuladas y brillantes, quedando hipnotizado por su belleza. Así quedó él, como en una especie de trance, ya que no sabía que los ángeles podían tener las alas de ese color, pensó que todos los ángeles las tenían blancas, resplandecientes como la plata. Comenzó a hacer memoria, de dónde sabía que tenían alas blancas. Recordó los libros de Sam que llevaba a casa para estudiar y recordaba haber visto algo ahí. Incluso Sam le contaba de esas cosas con entusiasmo, ya que siempre le gustaron los ángeles, los seres maravillosos, cosas así como los cuentos de hadas o de unicornios con cola de arcoíris. Su hermano era bastante raro para creer tanto en las fantasías.

Con estos pensamientos y recuerdos en su cabeza, siguió al ángel con los ojos en las alas negras. De esta forma, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó al exterior. El cielo azul con el suelo de nubes de algodón. Era tan suave, tan bello todo. Por un instante olvidó a su hermano Sam con todo a su alrededor y se puso a mirar el lugar con infinita curiosidad y admiración.

Caminaron por una especie de pueblo de pequeñas casas hechas de nubes y cristales. La cosa más linda que había visto en su vida. Salió tan rápido de la casa de Castiel y de forma tan distraída, que dudaba si él también tenía una de esas casas, pero le daba la impresión de que era más grande por dentro, aunque no sabía la razón. Varios ángeles con grandes alas recogidas en sus espaldas y vestidos de túnicas blancas como la de Castiel, caminaban por sus calles céntricas. Todos tenían alas blancas, nadie las tenía negras y eso llamó su atención, pues comenzó a buscar un ángel con alas parecidas a las de este otro, pero no lo encontró. Tampoco vio seres como él, es decir humanos o alguien sin alas. A decir verdad, varios los quedaron mirando, como si fuera incorrecto que él estuviera ahí, caminando junto al lado de un ángel.

—¿Dónde están los humanos? —preguntó Dean.

—En las casas —respondió con normalidad Castiel.

—¿Los tienen encerrados?

—No.

—¿Por qué no salen?

—Porque no quieren salir.

—¿Cómo que no quieren? —dijo Dean extrañado.

—Están cansados. Ya saldrán.

—Ah.

Debía ser producto del secuestro, que los humanos se cansaran con el viaje. Incluso él se desmayó y recién recobró la conciencia, así que era razonable que los humanos estuvieran confundidos todavía. No todos tenían una emergencia como él, quien debía encontrar a su hermano como fuera, por eso podían descansar todo lo que quisieran, mientras él debía mantenerse firme e ir por su hermano.

Si miraba de cerca a los ángeles, podía decir que se diferenciaban de los humanos, solo por sus alas y por sus vestidos blancos, esponjosos, con dobles pliegues y varias capas. La representación era digna de las pinturas tradicionales del libro de Sam, así que no había mucha diferencia, solo algunos eran más lindos que otros como sucedía con los humanos, pero nada sobresaliente, salvo el ángel que lo acompañaba. Este debía ser el más atractivo de todos, pensó en un momento traicionero.

Luego de caminar un rato y comprobar que no había ningún ángel por esos lados con alas negras, ni alas doradas, llegaron a una de esas casitas con puertas sin cerraduras, al igual que las demás. Castiel la abrió, solo entrando la cabeza por ella a modo de precaución.

—¡Hola, soy Castiel! —anunció con un grito en la entrada.

El grito fue bastante potente y acaparó la atención de Dean, quien estaba atrás del ángel.

—Pasa —dijo una amigable voz.

Dean vio las alas más impresionantes de todas las que había visto. Venían hacia él, volando por encima de la escalera para darles el recibimiento. Si bien las de Castiel eran bellas, estas alas cuádruples doradas tenían otra vida. Esa casa estaba muy grande desde adentro, porque desde afuera se veía pequeña, pero para que esas alas estuvieran abiertas, necesitaba un gran espacio y ese lugar no parecía achicarse con eso, sino al contrario, era un verdadero palacio. Así que al descender hacia ellos, sintió ráfagas de viento a causa del movimiento al desplazarse hacia abajo, donde estaba el recibidor. 

—Cassie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Es este tu chico? —preguntó el de alas doradas.

—Sí, su nombre es Dean —dijo Castiel.

—Wow, es un chico lindo, aunque el mío es mejor ¡Uf! Si lo vieras ¡Es una belleza! Cabello abundante y hermoso, ojos verdes, aunque sus ojos… —habló rápido el de alas doradas y bastante emocionado.

Dean abrió los ojos y perdió la cabeza.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —gritó Dean.

Pasó corriendo por al lado de ambos hacia las escaleras y las subió, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos. Gabriel miró la espalda del chico y luego a Castiel con un signo de interrogación reflejada en su cara.

—Tu chico tiene bastante energía.

Castiel se sintió un tanto incómodo con el escrutinio del otro ángel, pero no dijo nada. Siguieron los dos al mortal con pasos largos y tranquilos, sin ningún apuro de nada, como tampoco el despliegue de sus alas.

Dean gritó por todas partes del segundo piso y cuando pasaba por una habitación gritaba, a más no poder, sin dejar de buscar a su hermano. El palacio era enorme con muchos corredores por todas partes y tenía más escaleras y más pisos de los que creyó. Cuando había entrado, solo era una casita de algodón que parecía de juguete, pero ahora esa casita por dentro, era un laberinto y lo estaba desesperando. En una de las habitaciones, casi pasó de largo, porque no vio a nadie. Era la recámara, una muy parecida en dónde despertó en casa de Castiel.

—¿Dean? —preguntó una voz familiar.

Dean, ya había dado un paso fuera de la recámara y se iba hacia otra habitación, cuando escuchó la voz débil de su hermano y se devolvió. Vio un bulto moverse en la cama, así que corrió hasta él. Una cabeza salió entre las sábanas y Dean se lanzó de forma brusca encima de la cama.

—¡Sam! —exclamó con alegría.

—¿Dean? —preguntó extrañado— ¿En serio eres tú?

Dean se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con desesperación, arrugando las sábanas entre ellos.

—Dean, tranquilo. Estoy bien —dijo Sam con un poco de sueño.

—¡Sam, te estuve buscando todo este tiempo! —chilló Dean.

—Dean, estoy bien.

—Sí…, eso… ya lo… dijiste —amonestó Dean con el aire faltando en sus pulmones producto del ejercicio—. Debemos irnos.

Tironeó el brazo de Sam, pero este se mantuvo en su puesto.

—¿Adónde? No hay otro lugar —aseguró Sam.

Dean quedó congelado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin saber si era por culpa de todo lo que corrió por el lugar, o porque sentía miedo. Un miedo profundo e inexplicable. Tenía el mismo plan aquí en el Cielo que el que tenía allá en la Tierra, y tampoco había donde escapar, pero aun así, debían escapar. Debían correr, correr y correr, no importaba hacia donde si podían alejarse.

—No lo sé, pero debemos irnos de aquí —respondió Dean cuando reaccionó.

—No quiero irme. Me gusta estar aquí —dijo Sam con mucha seguridad.

—¡Qué! ¡No puedes decir eso! —chilló su hermano sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Dean, y dime si este lugar no es bello.

Touché, cierto, era bellísimo, pero serían esclavos. Eso no era para nada bueno y no lo quería ni para él, ni para su hermano. Sam se veía con una sonrisa, bastante feliz, pero también lucía cansado y eso no le gustaba. Era como si no fuera él o estuviera drogado.

—¡Destruyeron la Tierra! No puedes estar con estos seres —siguió diciendo Dean.

—No fueron ellos, fueron los humanos. Tú sabes que no necesitaron hacer nada para traer el Apocalipsis, los humanos lo trajeron por sí solos —aseguraba Sam con convicción—. Fuimos nosotros mismos.

—Yo no hice nada. Eso es lo que dicen ellos, pero no les creo —contratacaba Dean.

—Dean, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora esta es nuestra vida.

—¿Te lavaron la cabeza? ¿Estás drogado? —Dean estaba seguro que eso había pasado—. Tú vienes conmigo.

Empezó a tironearlo y Sam salió de la cama, desnudo como estaba.

—Pero qué… tú nunca duermes desnudo… a menos que…

Dean abrió los ojos con horror. Sam tenía muchas magulladuras en su cuerpo, eran pequeñas y sexys, no tuvo que imaginar mucho para saber lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Una voz retumbó en el lugar.

—Suficiente, es mejor que se vayan —dijo Gabriel.

—Dean, vámonos —dijo Castiel.

Castiel lo tomó del brazo, pero el otro se resistió.

—¡No! ¡No me iré sin Sam!

—Ya basta, Dean, ven conmigo por ahora —razonó Castiel.

Pero el chico no quería y comenzó a resistirse.

—¡Sam, ese tipo te está drogando! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Abre los ojos! —gritó Dean.

Castiel tomó de la cintura a Dean, elevándolo del suelo y fue la única forma de sacarlo de ahí.

—¡Dean, no…! —exclamó Sam, asustado— ¡No le hagas daño por favor! —le pidió al ángel.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame, maldito hijo de perra! —vociferaba Dean, gritando y pataleando.

Castiel se lo llevó con una mano en la cintura. Extendió sus alas negras y voló del segundo piso hacia la puerta de salida, la cual se abrió sola de par en par y ambos salieron a la calle donde Castiel trató de tranquilizar a su elegido, posando sus pies en el suelo de nubes. Los demás ángeles miraban a la curiosa pareja del escándalo. No duró tanto el espectáculo, porque Castiel extendió sus alas y salieron volando. Dean se movía mucho, así que por seguridad, rodeó su cintura con su otra mano también, para no aplicar tanta fuerza, porque al llevarlo con solo una mano podía cometer el error de presionar demasiado para no soltarlo y se cayera.

Dean se sintió mareado con todo el ajetreo que hizo y al que quedó expuesto con la pataleta. Estaba demasiado enojado, sin razonar nada, solo quería que lo soltaran. Se sentía cansado y vio nubes y nubes de algodón, alas, plumas con una rabia en su corazón por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ahora la rabia se sumaba a la razón de su pecho agitado. Después, nada, porque llegó a un punto que no pudo soportarlo más y perdió el conocimiento.

Sam por otro lado, no le importó estar desnudo, había saltado de la cama en el momento en que vio como Castiel se llevaba a Dean de ahí. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero fue interceptado por Gabriel, quien le bloqueó el paso. Sam lo quedó mirando medio perdido, sin saber qué hacer y trató de pasar, pero lo tomaron del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir con mi hermano! —chillaba Sam, mientras luchaba para soltarse.

Gabriel lo miró con preocupación y trató de tranquilizarlo sin ningún éxito.

—Sam, Sam, no, no tengas miedo. Castiel no le hará nada, te lo aseguro.

—Déjame ir, por favor, mi hermano me necesita. Tú no lo conoces, déjame ir —suplicó Gabriel.

—No puedo, estás cansado. Ve a la cama y no te preocupes, le diré a mi hermano que cuide de Dean.

Sin embargo, Sam no se veía nada bien. Lo miró a los ojos y Gabriel vio algo en ellos que no le gustó para nada, era duda, como si estuviera pensando o procesando lo que le dijo su hermano. Gabriel se sintió intranquilo y eso era mortal en una situación como esa, donde su elegido debía confiar, plenamente, en él.

—Déjame llevarte a la cama —dijo con cuidado Gabriel.

Lo guio y los pasos de su amante ya no eran los mismos de antes. No eran ligeros llenos de esperanzas, sino pesados, con una nube de preocupaciones sobre sí mismo. Sus pies se arrastraron por el suelo de algodón, caminaron lento bajo la arrugada frente de Gabriel. Entonces, cuando llegaron a la cama, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo antes de acostarlo, así que lo puso frente a él y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, te prometo que todo estará bien —le dijo Gabriel sobándole la espalda con cariño.

Sam no levantó la cabeza, pero dejó que lo acostaran en la cama. Luego se dio vuelta, sin mirar a Gabriel y se hizo una bolita. Gabriel sintió que se le encogía el corazón y quizás debía pensar seriamente, no dejar que Sam volviera a ver a Dean.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. León enjaulado es peligroso

Cuando Dean despertó, estaba otra vez en la blandita cama de la habitación del ángel. Saltó del lecho con un movimiento brusco y se plantó delante de Castiel, quien estaba al centro, casi en la misma posición de cuando despertó la primera vez.

—¡Dónde está Sam! —gritó Dean.

El ángel lo miró con seriedad y mucha calma.

—Está con Gabriel.

—¿Gabriel? ¿El tipo hijo de perra con muchas alitas? ¿Ese es su amo?

Castiel lo miró fijo.

—Gabriel es un arcángel, uno muy poderoso y como lo has dicho, es quien cuida de tu hermano.

—Dirás su violador, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

—No es su violador. Él no puede relacionarse con tu hermano, si este no lo consiente.

—¡Pura mierda! Mi hermano jamás haría tal cosa —vociferó el chico con majadería.

—Pues lo hizo, parece que no conoces a tu hermano. Él es sabio.

—¡Sabio mis pelotas!

—Dean, no digas tantas palabrotas. Estamos en el Cielo.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Yo digo lo que se me da la gana! —gritó fuera de sí.

—Dean, cálmate, por favor. Tu hermano está bien. Te lo aseguro. Ayer hiciste un escándalo y varios ángeles se dieron…

—¡Ayer! ¡Cómo que ayer! ¡Si eso fue hace un rato! —exclamaba Dean, totalmente, desorientado.

—Estuviste inconsciente todo este tiempo, debes tranquilizarte. Ya te dije que tu hermano está bien con Gabriel y los ángeles no pueden ver más escándalos tuyos en plena calle…

Pero el chico lejos de calmarse, comenzó a enfurecerse cada vez más a medida de que el ángel hablaba. Llegó a estar tan furioso, que no razonaba las palabras de su ángel custodio. Lo único que quería era alejar a su hermano del otro ángel, ese malévolo, quien le quitó a su hermano. Trató de escaparse de Castiel, lo hizo hacia un lado y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, pero lo único que logró, fue conocer la casa por dentro.

La primera vez que la recorrió iba embelesado por el ángel, así que no se dio cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, esa no era su explicación, la suya razonaba en lo confundido y cansado que estaba, por eso no se dio cuenta el tipo de lugar donde estaba en realidad. Era un palacio, al igual que la casa de Gabriel y pese a que parecía igual en tamaño, era totalmente diferente. La otra casa tenía muebles recargados de toques extravagantes de tiempos pasados, así como relieves coloridos tipos de otras culturas, en cambio, la casa de Castiel prevalecía el blanco en todas partes y los muebles eran simples, no tan pomposos. Por fin pudo ponerle atención a los detalles y estos lo estaban calmando o quizás era que le estaba tomando mucho tiempo en encontrar la salida. Dean pudo dar con la puerta principal que lo llevaría a la calle, después de bastante tiempo de rondar por todos lados, pero el ángel la custodiaba, así que no tendría remedio.

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó Dean.

—Dean, estás muy agitado.

—¡Y lo estaré más, sino te quitas de la puerta!

—Deberías des…

Dean sintió la furia agolparse en su cuerpo y tomó la forma de un puño que estrelló en la mejilla de Castiel. El ángel solo volteó el rostro sin expresión y volvió a su lugar derecho sin problemas, ni dolor. En cambio, Dean trató de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba, ya que el golpe le dolió tanto como si la cara del ángel fuera de piedra. Tuvo que voltearse y tomar su mano herida en un quejido lastimero sin ruido. La sopló un poquito y sobó su puño lastimado con la palma de su otra mano.

Aburrido de pelear con Castiel, tuvo que resignarse, pero eso no le quitaba la extrema decisión de ir donde Sam cuando el otro se descuidara. Acorralado en esa vivienda, podía pasearse como león enjaulado. No había nada entretenido qué hacer, incluso buscó un jardín por dónde podría desaparecer o saltar para escapar, pero tampoco había. Una biblioteca bastante surtida fue la sorpresa, pero no llamaba su atención, salvo el saber que en el Cielo existían libros de tapas duras y blancas. Demasiado extraño, como todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar y se quedó varios momentos perplejo sin saber qué pensar.

Escabullirse fuera del palacio de Castiel parecía la opción más certera. El problema estaba en que el ángel no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso lo ponía muy nervioso o ansioso o no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero su mirada no lo dejaba en ningún caso indiferente.

—Oye, ¿aquí en el Cielo no hay nada con qué entretenerse? Esto es muy aburrido —dijo Dean.

No era broma, en verdad estaba muy aburrido. Castiel lo quedó mirando con asombro desmesurado. No conocía a nadie que encontrara el Cielo aburrido, eso era tan insólito.

—¿En serio encuentras al Cielo aburrido? —preguntó Castiel como no creyendo del todo, haberlo escuchado.

—¡Claro! Solo estoy en este lugar y no hay nada qué hacer. Hay muchas habitaciones, pero ninguna tiene algo entretenido o de juego. Una mesa de billar a lo menos, un bar con tiro al blanco… ya sabes, algo entretenido… juego ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Eso era cierto, el humano tenía algo de razón al respecto. Estaban en el salón principal y Dean estirado, acostado, en un sofá amplio, miraba el techo blanco de la habitación como si fuera lo único interesante del lugar.

—Este sí, hay algo que debemos hacer, pero no te veo muy dispuesto —explicó Castiel.

—¿Sí? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curioso Dean.

—Deberíamos estar en la cama, copulando —lanzó así sin más el ángel.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo nunca haré eso contigo! —chilló Dean, escandalizado, sentándose con rapidez en el sofá.

—Uuuuh —suspiró con decepción.

La cara de perrito regañado, que puso Castiel dejó perplejo a Dean y casi le dieron ganas de reír. Luego puso cara de seriedad, que en vez de seriedad, era de furia.

—No me digas que eso están haciendo mi hermano y ese estúpido —escupió con asco.

—Esteee…

—¡Qué!

—En realidad todos lo están haciendo, menos nosotros —explicó desganado.

—¡Qué! ¡Qué!

Eso le pareció tan insólito, que ahora fue el turno de él de quedar perplejo frente a la situación. No sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Si todos eran unos pervertidos o esclavos sexuales, no parecía el Cielo, si fuera así, sería el Infierno con todas sus letras.

—¿Por qué follan? —preguntó Dean sin pensar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado, hizo una mueca de metedor de patas.

—Es la forma como se instaura y se fortalece el vínculo —explicó Castiel.

—¿Cuál vínculo? ¿De qué hablas?

A cada momento, Dean entendía menos todo el asunto.

—El vínculo del elegido con el ángel que lo eligió —explicó, otra vez Castiel.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

—Qui… quieres decir que entre nosotros, ¿hay un vínculo? —preguntó finalmente Dean.

—Por supuesto que lo hay.

—¿Cuál sería? ¿Ese del esclavo? ¿Cómo me hiciste algo así, si yo no lo siento?

—Está en tu antebrazo.

—¡Qué!

—Que está en tu…

—Espera.

Dean miró sus brazos casi por inercia. La túnica no tenía mangas, así que era fácil hacerlo. Castiel tragó saliva, mientras Dean examinaba la marca de unos dedos, en uno de sus brazos, pero no la veía muy bien, así que corrió a la habitación, pues ahí había un espejo y podría verla en su totalidad. El ángel lo siguió por las escaleras, al llegar a la planta alta, Dean entró y comenzó a mirar la marca con detalle, con curiosidad asombrosa, pasando el dedo de su otra mano sobre ella: era la palma de una mano.

—¿Esto quiere decir que soy tuyo? —preguntó Dean como en trance, como si no estuviera pensando del todo.

—Significa que eres mi elegido —explicó Castiel.

—Es decir, tuyo —insistió el chico.

—Es decir, mío.

—No me gusta eso como suena ¿Qué significa exactamente?

Castiel lo miró con intensidad cosa que puso nervioso al joven.

—Yo te elegí a ti, Dean. Eso es lo que significa.

—Para ser tu esclavo sexual —completó la frase Dean.

El ángel lo miró con insistencia y el otro pareció cohibirse con su mirada. Retrocedió casi por instinto, al sentir una ola de poder directa hacia él. Sin embargo, no era nada, aunque la sintió sobre su cuerpo, en su brazo, casi llegando al hombro. Se llevó su mano ahí y la marca brilló.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con confusión Dean y algo de miedo.

—Mi mano —respondió Castiel—. La marca de mi mano para ser exactos.

—¿Y qué hace ahí?

—Fue cuando te tomé en el aire.

Las palabras “te tomé” no salieron tan simples, sino con una insinuación sexual tan cargada, que casi le quitaron el aliento. Dean no podía respirar de la impresión, era obvio que esa marca estaba en él, de alguna forma dentro de él.

—Yo, yo… ¿Cómo me la quito?

—No se puede quitar, está grabada en tu alma —fue la respuesta del ángel.

—¡Qué! ¡Por qué!

—Porque eso te mantiene vivo aquí en el Cielo, sin esa marca, no podrías sobrevivir.

—Entonces, devuélvenos a la Tierra.

—No puedo, eso ya no se puede quitar. Además, en la Tierra pronto no habrá más humanos, solo monstruos y demonios.

—¡Eso es horrible!

—Sí, lo sé. Eso no debería ser así ¿Qué pasará con los animales, las plantas y toda la creación de mi Padre?

Dean quedó sorprendido con la salida del ángel, preocupado por toda la creación, salvo por los humanos. Eso lo enfureció.

—Deberías estar preocupado por los humanos.

—No es necesario, ellos están en el Paraíso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Los tienen a todos esclavizados?

—No, no me refiero a eso. Las almas humanas están en el Paraíso, los elegidos como tú están aquí en el Cielo con nosotros los ángeles, ustedes conservan sus cuerpos.

—¿Cuándo morimos vamos al Paraíso?

—No, no todos, solo los buenos, los malos están en el Infierno y los elegidos se quedarán con nosotros por toda la eternidad.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Prefiero morir que ser tu esclavo!

Dean calló al instante de decir esto, pues el rostro enojado de Castiel lo dijo todo.

—Eres un malagradecido. —Castiel se acercó con mucho peligro—. Deberías mostrarme respeto. Yo te elegí y puedo volverte donde te encontré. En ese caso, irías al Infierno.

—Pero no me dijiste que los humanos buenos iban al Paraíso.

—Los buenos, no elegidos y tú, eres un elegido. Deberías estar contento con serlo. Ser elegido tiene muchos beneficios —le dijo el ángel.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Ser un puto por toda la eternidad?

El ángel lo quedó, mirando con enojo.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres, entonces?

—A la felicidad eterna.

Dean lo quedó mirando fijo y luego se largó a reír con fuerza.

—¿Felicidad? ¿Contigo? —preguntó Dean.

Vuelta a reír con más ganas.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —pregunta Castiel con confusión.

Dean no pudo dejar de reír y Castiel hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación. Cuando pudo calmarse, dio cuenta que estaba solo y trató de escapar del lugar para ir en busca de su hermano, pero vio que estaba atrapado. Castiel lo había dejado encerrado en la misma alcoba donde despertó la primera vez. Enojado como estaba, trató de derribar la puerta sin éxito, luego comenzó a destrozar cuanta cosa encontrara en su camino, en especial los adornos y los muebles. Ángeles de cristales y de loza salieron volando por todas partes. No podía creer que no hubiera ventanas, pero la habitación estaba iluminada con magia al parecer, porque luces no había en ningún lado.

Intento derribar la pared, con una silla y quedó con el respaldo en su mano, agarró la pata de la silla recién destrozada y siguió golpeando. No pudo, solo se lastimó la mano en el intento. Entonces, se le ocurrió chorrear las cortinas de la cama con sangre y cuanta cosa pudiera manchar, solo para fastidiar a Castiel con la limpieza. Eso fue un buen movimiento, según él, porque cuando volvió Castiel, solo unos minutos después, la cara de pánico que puso fue toda una escena delirante. Sin embargo, no esperó que en vez de enojarse, partiera a su lado a revisarlo.

—¡Dean estás herido! —gritó Castiel, descolocando al chico.

Castiel tomó su mano, buscó el corte y lo tocó con rapidez para sanar la herida. Dean quedó sorprendido con el movimiento del ángel. Luego lo examinó con delicadeza.

—¿Estás bien, Dean? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, sí… —dijo todo confuso al ver su mano vuelta a la normalidad—. Estoy bien.

Castiel se vio aliviado con la respuesta del joven, haciendo que la confusión fuera más obvia. Dean abría y cerraba la mano, sin creer la magia que le limpió hasta la sangre. Su mirada de extrañeza cayó sobre el ángel.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? —preguntó Dean.

—Porque eres parte de mí —fue la respuesta de Castiel.

Dean abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa. Nunca pensó una respuesta de ese estilo por parte del ángel secuestrador.

—¿En qué sentido? No te entiendo cuando hablas así. Parece como si hablaras en clave —explicó Dean.

Castiel quedó pensando un instante y luego miró al chico.

—Tienes razón, no me explico bien, pero no sé cómo llegar a ti. Si te portas bien, le diré a tu hermano que te lo explique —dijo Castiel.

—¿Quieres decir que él entiende la situación, y yo no? —preguntó Dean— ¿Me estás diciendo idiota?

—No, de ninguna manera. Él llegó una semana antes que tú, así que sabe más.

Dean arrugó el ceño, confundido, no le parecía nada lógico las cosas que le decían, aunque pensándolo bien, nada parecía lógico en ese lugar. Las casas eran de nubes esponjosas y pequeñas, pero al entrar eran palacios. La de Gabriel era así y la de Castiel también lo era, el pueblito de cuentos de hadas y esas calles esponjosas con ángeles. Sam quizás no había salido de la casa tampoco e ignoraba cómo era el lugar, porque si era cierto lo que le dijo Castiel, ha permanecido dentro de la casa de Gabriel desde que llegó.

—Pero si vinimos juntos. Es cierto que a él lo atraparon primero, pero ingresamos aquí, casi al mismo tiempo —explicó Dean.

—El tiempo en el Cielo pasa más rápido que en la Tierra, es por eso que como Sam entró unos minutos antes que nosotros, en el Cielo, esos minutos son días. Sam lleva una semana antes que tú —explicó con paciencia.

—¡Oh!

Eso tenía bastante sentido y le dieron ganas a Dean de ir con su hermano para que le explicara todo este enredo que había en ese lugar. Quizás sí, había salido de la casa y conocía el Cielo mejor que él. Si era de esta forma, existía la posibilidad de que pudieran escapar, encontrando una brecha. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea para lograr esto.

—¿Puedo ir ahora para hablar con él?

—No lo sé, Dean. Te portaste muy mal en casa de Gabriel y no sé, si quiera verte otra vez. Tendrás que esperar que hable con él a ver qué dice.

Fue un golpe duro el saber que quizás, por su mal comportamiento, no podría ver nunca más a su hermano. Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. Debía comportarse desde ahora en adelante, porque no ver su hermano haría de la eternidad, una eternidad. Así que limpió el desastre de la casa mientras Castiel iba a hablar con Gabriel.

Ahora estaba nervioso, esperando la decisión de ese ángel.

**Fin capítulo 3**


	4. ¿Elegidos o Esclavos?

Gabriel estaba follando a Sam. Lo tomó desprevenido durante la mañana, ya que el día anterior quedó muy alterado con la visita de su hermano Dean. Debía borrar toda duda sembrada por ese chico en el corazón de su elegido y por eso, casi no esperó que Sam despertara, sino que se acostó a su lado, y comenzó a juguetear con dulces besos en los labios del otro.

Sam abrió sus labios y esa fue la señal para entrar con su lengua. Una vez que el beso se consumara, entrelazando a ambos y saboreara la humedad de la saliva, Sam suspiraría. Este abriría la boca para profundizar los besos, las caricias, mover sus caderas con lascivia. Su bajo vientre se encendería con una llamarada de deseo, uno nuevo, diferente al anterior en fuerza. Gabriel pudo ponerse encima de él para comenzar a repartir besos en su mejilla, cuello, pecho, pezones. Dedicarse a eso, al entrelazar con su lengua la punta del pezón y de esta forma, conseguir un hermoso quejido de placer de su chico. Siguió un camino brillante de saliva hasta la parte baja de la entrepierna, donde lo tomó con su boca, saboreando al semierecto. Lo chupó con cuidado, impregnando su esencia en toda la longitud, para después deslizarse un poco más al sur y conseguir lo que faltaba en su boca, e introducir su lengua en esa parte muy íntima, sensible para la preparación. Los hermosos sonidos de excitación llegaban a sus oídos, como si fueran un canto e invitaban a no detenerse por ningún motivo. Eso era muy bueno, el chico receptivo estaba bien con lo que le hacía, no aparentaba el rechazo de ningún tipo, sino por el contrario, invitaba a seguir por ese camino de lujuria a cada instante. Gabriel dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus alas se alzaron en chispas doradas. La habitación brilló con esplendor divino, uno bastante angelical como debía de ser.

Muy satisfecho con su trabajo, continuó con lo que hacía sin ningún tipo de restricción. No tenía ninguna razón aparente y se alegraba de que la visita de Dean no lo arruinara todo. Arruinar su trabajo, su relación, no se lo perdonaría ni a él, ni a su hermano Castiel. Castiel era el ángel más idiota y terco, pero tenía buen corazón, solo esperaba que ese enorme corazón no lo llevara a su destrucción, y de paso, arruinara lo que tanto le costó para tener a Sam. Sam era su todo, no podía permitir por ningún motivo, que lo lastimaran, primero mataba a Dean, e incluso, a su propio hermano Castiel si eso llegaba a suceder en algún momento.

Con esa resolución sacó sus dedos de donde estaba dilatando, para reemplazarlo con ansias. Entró de un empuje, como varias veces lo hizo desde que trajo a Sam al Cielo. Sam dobló la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito. Se tensó todo su cuerpo y Gabriel tuvo que esperar unos instantes antes de seguir, fue un instante agonizante, doloroso, pero debía serlo para seguir y alcanzar el placer que tanto necesitaban. La unión debía reforzarse, porque no sabía cuánto de eso fue dañado o si lo fue de alguna forma, aunque parecía no ser así, debía tener el cuidado merecido en cosa tan delicada. Esperó lo que tenía que esperar, es decir, hasta cuando el dolor fue insoportable y luego arremetió su primera estocada. Después de esa estocada, no se detuvo por ningún motivo hasta conseguir un ritmo delicioso para ambos. Esto siguió entre besos y caricias desenfrenadas de un lado para el otro, ya que eran recíprocas. Ambos participaban, dando placer tanto para sí mismo como para su pareja, como si se adoraran. Las plumas caían en cada movimiento, sin que su dueño se diera cuenta de aquello, pero al caer, volaban para convertirse en chispas doradas y otras plumas más bellas las reemplazaban.

—Aaaah, sí, más, por favooor —suplicaba Sam.

Gabriel debía darlo, si su pareja se lo pedía. Así que empujaba profundo donde estuviera ese lugar oculto, que sabía daba el placer requerido para su amante. El calor lo sofocaba a ambos por igual y la sintonía de sus movimientos solo aumentaba las sensaciones, pronto comenzaría a doler, por esto, debía apurarse, no podía perder la oportunidad, si quería sanar el alma de su chico de esa duda que podría hacerse mortal para ambos.

Apuró el ritmo, golpeó profundo y fuerte. Sam pegó unos gritos bastantes alteradores, entonces, Gabriel abrió los ojos, agarró la entrepierna para bombear con rapidez. Dos o tres veces, hacia arriba y hacia abajo con la delicadeza de su mano, un temblor de ese cuerpo arrebatador. Otro temblor, pero ahora era el suyo, el de su propio cuerpo, sintió el orgasmo recorrerlo por completo, varios temblores, un azote doloroso y terminó dentro de Sam. 

—¡Gabriel, soy yo! —gritó Castiel.

Gabriel todavía estaba dentro de Sam y con las sensaciones bailando, sin abandonarlo. Pasaría bastante rato hasta que pudiera normalizarse. Con decir, que tampoco, ninguno de los dos escuchó el grito de Castiel en la entrada, así que se quedaron ahí sin atender a nada ni a nadie.

Castiel no volvió a gritar, sino que prefirió esperar afuera de la casa, hasta que sintiera algún movimiento en la sala, porque imaginaba que la habitación estaba con mucho movimiento. Tuvo que esperar bastante rato, para sentir que podría volver a abrir la puerta y pegar un grito adentro de la casa, sin despegar los pies de la entrada, solo entrando la cabeza.

—¡Gabriel, soy yo! —volvió a gritar Castiel.

—¡Cassie! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Gabriel muy feliz.

Castiel lo miró sin expresión, pero supo por la cara de Gabriel, que tenía muchas posibilidades de recibir una respuesta afirmativa en su misión. Dean se pondría feliz.

Cuando llegó Castiel a la casa, Dean salió casi volando en su busca. Saltó todos los escalones de dos en dos, hasta en tres, hacia abajo, para recibirlo en la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de él, casi tropezando sobre Castiel. Luego se compuso y se paró derecho ante el ángel.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó un Dean ansioso, demasiado ansioso y asustado.

—Puedes ir a verlo —dijo el ángel con su acostumbrada paciencia.

Eso fue como una bocanada de aire limpio. Podría ver a su hermano otra vez.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Dean.

—Ahora mismo, si quieres, pero debes comportarte o no te dejarán verlo nunca más.

—Está bien, me portaré bien —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Dean parecía un angelito, aunque no lo era para nada. Estaba bastante seguro que podía salirse con la suya y tenía que hablar con Sam para persuadirlo de salir de ahí los dos. Fue guiado por Castiel, igual que la primera vez hacia la casa de Gabriel. Pese a todo, se sorprendió del vecindario celestial casi igual que la primera vez: la misma calle de nubes, con los mismos ángeles, las hermosas casitas de juguetes, sacadas de un cuento de hadas, la única diferencia es que había algunos humanos en las calles. Ese último detalle fue bastante tranquilizador.

—Hola Gabriel —saludó Castiel cuando ya estuvieron en su casa.

—Hola Cassie ¿Dean está tranquilo? No quiero que altere a Sam. Quedó muy alterado ayer.

—Dijo que se portaría bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Gabriel con sospecha.

Castiel movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

—Eso espero —suspiró Gabriel.

Miró a Dean con ojos amenazadores, pero el chico se aguantó el regaño solo para ver a su hermano. Lo hicieron entrar a la recámara y ahí parado ante él estaba Sam, vestido todo de blanco, con la misma túnica sin mangas que llevaba puesta él. En verdad parecía un ángel.

—Dean —dijo Sam y fue hasta él para abrazarlo.

Dean respondió al abrazo con alegría.

—Sam, me alegra verte.

—Y yo a ti, por favor no vuelvas a comportarte de esa forma o nos dejarán vernos más.

—Ya lo sé, me portaré bien.

—Me alegra, ven sentémonos ¿Cómo estás?

Se sentaron a los pies de la cama, en un hermoso diván de estilo antiguo, pero cómodo, bastante ideal para esa conversación. Lo bueno es que los dejaron solos para que hablaran lo que quisieran.

—Bien, un tanto confundido con este mundo —explicó Dean.

—Es de suponer, yo también estaba igual, pero comprendí que este es mi hogar ahora. Estuve muy preocupado por ti, pero Gabriel me aseguró que venías en camino, así que tuve una buena razón para seguir aquí.

—¿En serio crees que este lugar es nuestro hogar ahora?

—Dean, este lugar es hermoso, no hay maldad y podemos vivir felices. Es lo que siempre quisimos.

—¿No te molesta que seamos esclavos?

—No somos esclavos, somos elegidos.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Por favor, dímelo, porque no entiendo nada de nada.

—Dean, somos los compañeros de los ángeles y nuestra vida está unida a sus vidas —dijo Sam como revelando algo grandioso— ¿Sabes que ellos son los que mantienen el Cielo funcionando al Paraíso, para toda la gente de la Tierra?

—¿Quieres decir que somos importantes para ellos?

Todavía no entendía el significado de ser “elegidos”. No podía despegar del significado de esclavos.

—Sí, Dean, somos muy importantes para ellos. Somos sus parejas, aquellos que los hacen felices y somos la recompensa del Cielo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es nuestra recompensa? —preguntó Dean con burla.

—Quedarnos con ellos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es una gran recompensa! —exclamó con burla mordaz Dean.

—No seas así, es cierto.

—Estás hablando de ser sus putas. No le veo recompensa a eso, sino a una vida de esclavitud, ¿por qué dices lo contrario?

—Dean, no entiendes, ellos son nuestras almas gemelas. No solo ellos nos eligieron, sino que también nosotros a ellos.

Eso fue lo más difícil de comprender para Dean. Él no había elegido a nadie nunca en su vida. Si su hermano decía eso, es porque o, era cierto, o, estaba controlado por ese arcángel. Votaba por lo segundo. Y si estaba controlado, no podía pelear con él, pero sí, encontrar la forma de quitar el hechizo o cosa que lo estuviera controlando de esa forma.

—Está bien, Sam, digamos que las cosas son así como dices ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

—Deja que Castiel te enseñe y verás.

—¿Enseñarme qué?

—A vivir en el Cielo.

—No quiero vivir aquí. Quiero irme a casa.

—¿Cuál casa, Dean? Nunca tuvimos una. Éramos unos nómades de lugar en lugar. Nos escapábamos de los hogares, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero teníamos la libertad de hacer lo que queríamos. No como ahora que somos unos prisioneros.

—Dean, no somos prisioneros, estás equivocado.

—No veo que me dejen ir a donde yo quiera. A eso yo le llamo ser prisionero.

—Dean, ten paciencia, por favor y verás.

—¿De qué hablas? Sabes que nunca he tenido paciencia con nada. No puedes pedirme eso. El loco eres tú, o perdiste la razón con ese arcángel pervertido.

—No digas eso Dean, sino me haces caso, es posible que no nos veamos nunca más. Por favor, necesito que confíes en mí.

Dean lo miró a regañadientes, pero se dio cuenta que Sam estaba sufriendo, así que tuvo que hacer lo que no quería hacer.

—Está bien Sam.

Eso fue el preludio del término de esa conversación. Dean comenzó a preguntarle cómo se sentía o qué había hecho en todo este tiempo. Sam le contó cosas curiosas como era la comida angelical, que en realidad no había tal, sino una especie de comida para ellos, para los humanos elegidos. De esa forma se sienten como en su vida mundana y no las extrañan tanto.

Sam tenía razón en una cosa, no debían extrañar la vida que tenían en los años antes del fin del mundo. Fue una vida dura, huyendo siempre con hambre, casi famélicos, salvados por la basura. Muchas veces casi murieron en las calles, ya sea por la maldad de los hombres o solo por el hambre o por el frío. Incluso Dean vendió su cuerpo a unos hombres para comprar comida y la última vez, casi lo mataron. De ahí su repulsión a hacer algo así de nuevo. Desconfiaba de todos. Sam no lo sabía y tampoco podría contarle eso.

Escuchó a su hermano con toda la paciencia del mundo y descubrió que en realidad Sam estaba, totalmente, manipulado por los ángeles. Con esa primicia, Dean dejó a Sam un poco aliviado de verlo tan bien, sabiendo que pronto volvería a verlo.

**Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Acostumbrarse al clima es difícil

Volvió con Castiel a las calles de nubes y construcciones blancas. Ahora se veían unos pocos humanos, vestidos igual que él, caminando al lado de su ángel.

—¿Podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad? —preguntó Dean.

—Está bien.

Dean se sorprendió que le diera permiso.

—Esteee…

No supo cómo actuar, ni qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas tú? 

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Castiel, ladeando la cabeza confundido.

—¡La ciudad de nubes! —chilló un poco afectado.

—¡Ah! Eso.

—Sí, eso, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Castiel lo miró fijo y Dean no pudo averiguar cuáles fueron sus pensamientos.

La ciudad en las nubes era preciosa. No había otra razón de ser en ese lugar, algo totalmente sacado de cuentos infantiles, de esos donde todo era final feliz. Dean miraba para todas partes, viendo siempre algo que le llamaba la atención. Los esclavos se veían felices, aunque no parecían esclavos a simple vista y eso llamó mucho la atención de Dean.

Eran solo construcciones de hermosas casas de un piso, de diferentes formas hechas de nubes. Los caminos también eran de nubes, es decir, era el suelo que pisaban. Arriba había cielo azul sin nubes. No había sol, pero había luz siempre, una especie de luz divina. Incluso había plazas, estás tenían árboles y vegetación terrenal, aunque sin tierra, sino nubes. Dean descubrió la razón de tener esos árboles ahí, con algunas flores. Un pedacito del planeta Tierra era un hermoso detalle para dar un respiro a los humanos traídos desde allá. Un recuerdo desde antes del Apocalipsis, ya que este destruyó toda la flora y la fauna. Dean recordaba haber visto esos árboles cuando niños, porque después no vio ninguno más, ni flores, ni animales, ni nada. Esto que veía era tan hermoso que se emocionó mucho y no era el único. Varios más estaban en la misma situación que él.

El paseo duró horas. Fueron a visitar algunos hermanos de Castiel, en realidad todos los ángeles eran hermanos, por lo cual, visitaron a dos: Balthazar y Rafael. Ninguno de los dos les cayó bien. Balthazar tenía un chico llamado Kevin y Rafael tenía una mujer muy bella de cabellos negros llamada Pamela. Kevin y Pamela eran simpáticos, debía ser porque no eran ángeles.

Pudo conversar un poco con Kevin, este compartía la visión de Sam. Era seguro que también estaba manipulado por los ángeles. Era un chico universitario que nunca terminó su carrera por causa del Apocalipsis, vivía refugiado con su madre, quien murió hace unos meses antes de la elección de los ángeles. Kevin estaba desesperado cuando apareció Balthazar y se lo llevó. Según él, fue un milagro, porque estaba a punto de caer muy bajo. Ese “muy bajo” no lo explicó, pero Dean supo a qué se refería casi al instante. Ahora el chico estaba feliz, porque incluso podía ver a su madre en el Paraíso.

—¿En serio puedes verla?

—Claro, Balthy me da permiso para visitarla.

Eso fue la mejor noticia de todas, podría ver a su mamá y a su papá. Salió corriendo donde Castiel, este hablaba con Balthazar con mucho interés. Dean interrumpió de forma grosera, sin importarle nada.

—¿Es verdad que puedo ver a mi mamá en el Paraíso? —preguntó como niño chiquito.

—Dean.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí, en parte.

—Llévame donde mi madre —ordenó el chico.

—No puede —dijo Balthazar.

Castiel quedó mirando a Balthazar. Dean se adelantó para plantarle cara al molestoso ángel.

—¿Cómo que no puede? —preguntó el chico— ¿No es un ángel?

—No puede llevarte por tu culpa —respondió Balthazar con enojo.

—¡Balthazar! —exclamó Castiel para que se callara, pero no resultó.

—Es cierto —asegura Balthazar.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Dean.

—Mejor nos vamos —anunció Castiel.

El ángel tomó a su chico del brazo y lo sacó del lugar bajo el rostro confundido.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué haces! —criticó Dean.

—Salvándote.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿de qué?, ¡no me tironees!

Castiel soltó a Dean y lo quedó mirando fijo.

—Me estás ocultando algo ¿Qué es?

—Vamos, te lo diré en la casa —dijo Castiel, quien se veía ansioso.

Dean acompañó a regañadientes a su nuevo hogar en la Ciudad de las Nubes. A la misma hermosa y pequeña casa por fuera y un palacio por dentro, donde ha estado desde su captura al mundo angelical. Terminaron en la sala de estar, bastante espaciosa con esa elegancia sencilla que le gustaba.

—¿Y bien? Dímelo de una buena vez —exigió el chico.

Castiel guardo silencio ante los ojos insistentes.

—No estás totalmente habituado a este clima.

—¿Debo habituarme?

—Sí —respondió Castiel con seguridad.

—Es decir, ¿acostumbrarme al clima? ¿No que ya estaba acostumbrado?

—No.

—Ah.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse mirando un instante.

—¿Mi hermano está acostumbrado?

—Él, sí.

—¿Entonces puede él ir a verlos?

Castiel comprendió lo que quería el chico y sonrió.

—Él puede, Dean. Gabriel lo puede llevar sin problemas.

—Eso es fabuloso, le diré que vaya para que después me cuente.

Castiel sonrió y por primera vez desde que fue elegido por ese ángel, sentía algo positivo sobre el sujeto. No era tan malo como creyó, solo un poco raro.

Al día siguiente iría donde Sam, para contarle lo que había descubierto sobre el Paraíso. Estaba pensando esto, cuando el ángel se acercó y le acarició el rostro en un gesto íntimo. Dean quedó confundido, pero luego reaccionó, e hizo un paso hacia atrás.

El ángel no se movió de su sitio, mientras lo miraba a los ojos a Dean, y ahí estaba ese momento donde se perdían entre los dos. El corazón del chico comenzó a bombear, no sabía si era por el movimiento imprevisto del ángel hacia él u otra cosa. Tampoco lo pensó mucho, la verdad no quería hacerlo, porque significaba que le daba pie al ángel para hacer cosas que él no quería. Así que solo esperó el siguiente movimiento del sujeto para defenderse. Con esa actitud, enfrentó al ángel y este desistió de avanzar, Castiel miró el suelo antes de retirarse hacia una habitación del fondo.

Cuando se retiraba, Dean dio cuenta de algo que no se había fijado en todo el rato, y es que Castiel no tenía alas, es decir, sus alas en las espaldas no estaban. Confundido quiso seguirlo, pero no pudo moverse, porque si iba detrás de él, tuvo la sensación de que algo pasaría, por eso se quedó ahí en la sala como si los pies le quemaran.

En ese lugar no había mucho qué hacer, algo bastante aburrido. Dean no sabía qué hacían los otros humanos como para parecer tan felices, porque lo que era él, estaba muy aburrido. Quizás leer algún libro de esos blancos de la biblioteca, pero siempre fue malo para leer, su concentración no era muy buena para eso y nunca aprendió tan bien como Sam, porque fue poco a la escuela. Siempre tuvo otras cosas en la cabeza que le obligaban a no disfrutar la lectura y esta situación no era la excepción. Lo bueno es que casi enseguida apareció Castiel con una bandeja con comida.

Dean hace rato que no comía nada. Era extraño no tener hambre, cuando siempre la tenía. De niño hubo veces que casi murió de hambre, literalmente hablando, porque lo poco que conseguía en la calle se lo daba a Sam. Desde ese tiempo, no había momento que no aprovechara para comer lo que podía y daba gracias a su metabolismo el no ser un obeso sin remedio. En el Cielo parecía que estas cosas no fueran importantes y era extraño sentirse liberado de ese bichito en la cabeza que te decía lo rica que era una pizza o la sensación de vacío por la mañana. La pizza que traía Castiel se veía apetitosa y le dieron ganas de comerla.

—Esto se ve rico.

—Ven, vamos a comerla al comedor —dijo Castiel.

El comedor era bastante grande y elegante. No sabía la razón de una mesa tan grande si solo eran ellos dos. Castiel se sentó a un extremo, pero Dean no sabía ninguna etiqueta y no se sentó al extremo contrario de la larga mesa, sino que a un lado cerca de él. Castiel sonrió y dejó que el chico comiera como quisiera, es decir, en la misma bandeja.

—Esto está muy rico —decía Dean entusiasmado—. Es la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—Tú no comerás.

—¿Puedo?

—¡Claro, hombre, toma un trozo!

Le acercó la bandeja y Castiel sacó uno de los platitos que traía en la bandeja y se sirvió el trozo con la mano. Estuvieron comiendo un buen rato mientras Dean hablaba de su paso por una pizzería donde trabajó un tiempo. Contaba como el dueño recortaba el relleno y dejaba los bordes gruesos sin nada. Muchos clientes dejaban los bordes de la pizza sin comer en los platos, que al final los tiraban a los perros callejeros. Siguió contando cuando fueron a una pizzería Sam y él, como regalo para Sam por pasar el año escolar y fue una linda experiencia. Castiel lo escuchaba con paciencia.

—¿Puedo ir a visitar a mi hermano?

—Es tarde Dean, es hora de dormir para los humanos.

—No lo parece.

El día y la noche no funcionaba en ese lugar, tampoco el sueño, lo que era demasiado sospechoso lo que decía Castiel sobre el dormir de los humanos.

—Aquí no existen el día o la noche, tampoco es necesario que los humanos descansen, pero ellos prefieren hacerlo por costumbre. De la misma manera a como no es necesario tener plazas con árboles aquí, de igual forma pueden dormir o hacer su vida como en la Tierra —explicó Castiel.

Una explicación plausible bastante cierta. A los humanos les gustaba su planeta, era su hogar, es decir, antes del Apocalipsis, porque después solo era una roca con escombros encima.

—¿Así como comer? —preguntó Dean.

—Así como comer —respondió el ángel.

Dean decidió no preguntar más cosas, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a descansar a su habitación. Ni siquiera preguntó sobre el asunto del baño, porque tampoco necesitaba ir. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y quería ir donde su hermano, pero debía controlarse para no salir corriendo hacia él. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención en el suelo: era una pluma, una pluma negra. Dean la tomó entre sus manos y la quedó mirando por lo bella que era. Castiel debía estar cambiando las plumas, como los pájaros, eso fue muy curioso de saber. Sonrió al respecto y guardó la pluma en un cajón de la cómoda.

Se metió a la cama y un momento después, sintió un movimiento en ella. Al darse vuelta, se fijó que Castiel estaba entrando en la cama también.

—¡Qué haces!

—Dormir contigo.

—¿Los ángeles duermen?

—No dormíamos. Ahora dormimos con ustedes.

—No me gusta.

—Lo siento, debo dormir contigo.

—Solo dormir —dijo Dean con voz de mando.

Castiel lo pensó y luego asintió con la cabeza. Entró a la cama, mientras Dean se daba media vuelta y le daba la espalda. Dean se durmió, pensando que el Cielo se parecía demasiado a la Tierra.

Despertó de improviso, saltó de la cama y se vistió para visitar a Sam. Castiel no estaba a su lado. Vio otra pluma en el suelo, la cual la tomó sin pensar y la guardó en el mismo cajón de antes. Luego, buscó al ángel como loco por los rincones del palacio de nubes.

—¡Castiel! ¡Cas! ¡Cas! ¡Aparece de una buena vez, idiota! —gritó a todo pulmón.

—¿Qué sucede Dean?

Dean saltó del susto.

—¡No hagas eso! —chilló.

Castiel torció su cabeza extrañado.

—¿Me buscabas o no?

—¡Sí, pero no te aparezcas así de repente!

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero ir donde Sam.

Castiel lo miró con insistencia y Dean volvió a sentir ese golpe extraño sobre su cuerpo. Asintió para el alivio del chico y salieron de la casa, caminando por las calles, hacia el hogar de Sam y Gabriel. Ahora había más humanos acompañados por sus ángeles. Al parecer, estaban saliendo de sus casas y se veían bastante felices. Algunos ángeles Miraban a Castiel, este seguía sin mostrar sus hermosas alas negras. Dean estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón, pero justo llegaron. Castiel quiso abrir la puerta para llamar como siempre lo hacía, metiendo la cabeza y gritar, pero no pudo abrirla. Extrañado, vaciló levantar la mano antes de golpear la puerta. Nadie les abrió.

—Deben estar durmiendo —explicó Castiel.

—¿Todavía? —dijo Dean molesto.

—… o descansando.

—¿Descansando de qué? Si aquí nadie hace nada.

—Recuerda que acostumbrarse al “clima” como lo dices tú, tiene su trabajo.

—Eso no es nada.

Dean hizo para atrás a Castiel para golpear el mismo la puerta. Siguió golpeando con fuerza, bajo la mirada temerosa de Castiel, hasta que por fin, les abrieron. Gabriel tenía puesta una bata y tenía todo el pelo revuelto.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —preguntó Gabriel bastante molesto.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano —dijo Dean con agresividad.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

—Dean, tiene algo importante que decirle —informó Castiel con urgencia.

—¿Es importante? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Muy importante —aseguró Dean.

—Sí, ¿qué cosa?

—Debo decírselo a él.

Castiel miró con cara de cachorrito a Gabriel. Este rodó los ojos y dejó pasar a Dean con el ángel a su espalda.

—¡Sam!

Sam lo recibió desnudo entre las sábanas con cara de sueño.

—¡Por Dios, Sam! ¡Qué diablos haces! —gritó Dean.

—Sin blasfemar, Dean —regaña Castiel.

—Dean, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sam extrañado.

Dean suspiró al ver a su hermano, pero prefirió no hacer escándalo, porque traía buenas noticias. Le contó todo lo que supo en su recorrido sobre el Paraíso y sus padres. Le dijo que podía verlos si lo acompañaba Gabriel. Sam se mostró muy interesado, feliz con la noticia. Iría a ver a sus padres lo más pronto posible y le llevaría saludos de Dean.

—Diles que cuando apenas me acostumbre al clima, iré a verlos —dijo Dean.

—¿Acostumbrarte al clima? —repitió Sam extrañado.

—Claro, yo no puedo ir todavía, porque no podría sobrevivir en ese lugar así como estoy, pero tú has estado más tiempo que yo aquí, así que estás acostumbrado.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Castiel.

Sam lo quedó mirando impresionado, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Dean quiso preguntarle por qué la cara, pero no hizo más que abrir la boca, cuando apareció Castiel y Gabriel a interrumpir. Dean olvidó lo que iba a decir, aunque no olvidó lo del Paraíso. Trató, entonces, de persuadir a todos para su objetivo. No fue difícil, porque Sam también quería ir, ya que le parecía buena idea ir a ver a sus padres. Gabriel no encontró problema en llevarlo. Sam y Dean quedaron felices.

Sam quería ir en ese momento, pero debían alistarse, así que Dean y Castiel esperaron en la sala un buen rato. Salieron de la casa, caminando por las calles y esa fue una sensación agradable ir los cuatro por ese lugar de esa forma tan pacífica. Dean quería seguir a Sam hasta donde pudiera, pero Castiel le explicó que serían teletransportados hasta el Paraíso.

—¿Por qué no dijeron eso antes? —dijo Dean mosqueado.

—Quería que Sam estirara las piernas un poco —dijo Gabriel con burla.

—Eres un…

Quedó parado, viendo como su hermano y Gabriel desaparecían ante sus ojos. Quedó confuso ante la desaparición, con un sentimiento de abandono en su pecho, pero feliz de poder tener noticias de sus padres y que Sam pudiera verlos en su nombre.

**Fin capítulo 5**


	6. Síntomas de rechazo

Decidió esperarlos en la casa de Gabriel, así que devolvió sus pasos. Castiel lo dejó, porque el chico estaba muy nervioso y casi se comía las uñas. Cuando llegaron, la puerta se abrió sin problemas y Castiel suspiró. Esperaron los dos en la casa de Gabriel hasta que regresaran, lo cual fue un tiempo bastante largo y desesperante. Dean no pudo dormir, no podía hacer nada ahí sin aburrirse. Estaba muy aburrido, buscaba algo dentro de la casa para entretenerse, pero no encontraba nada.

—Ustedes deberán inventar algo para que los humanos no nos aburramos en este lugar.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Castiel.

—No lo sé, un club de nudistas, un casino, no sé, ¡algo!

—No todos se aburren aquí.

—Dilo por ti, porque lo que es yo, estoy muy aburrido.

Castiel le iba a contar sobre las entretenciones del Cielo, pero en eso apareció Sam con su compañero angelical.

—¡Por fin llegas! ¡Por qué demoraste tanto!

—Perdón Dean, lo pasé tan bien nuestro padres están felices y me dijeron que te dijera que están orgullosos de ti.

La felicidad se mostró en el rostro de Dean. Le encantaba lo que Sam comenzó a contarle sobre la vida en el Paraíso. Los dos vivían juntos, en constante alegría, sin problemas ni cosas negativas, como era el Cielo en realidad. Pasaron bastante tiempo conversando sobre eso, las bondades del Paraíso parecían no tener límites. El único problema al parecer, era que si tú no eras alma gemela, no podías estar con tu otro yo, por decirlo de otra forma, permanecía en un mundo solitario, recordando viejos recuerdos felices.

A Dean no le gustó mucho la idea de Paraíso concebida, porque él creía que era un lugar más de acuerdo con sus deseos, o algo así. Eso quería decir, que si hubiera solo muerto, no podría ver a su familia, en cambio, como vive en el Cielo, gracias a ser elegido por un ángel, puede verlos a todos. Por primera vez, estuvo feliz de ser un elegido y no haber muerto e ir al Paraíso.

Tuvieron que volver a la casa de Castiel, ya que Gabriel dijo que era tarde, aunque no se veía ninguna oscuridad en el camino. Dean estaba feliz, pero también quería ir en persona a ver a sus padres.

Trató de hablar de eso con Castiel a la hora de dormir de siempre y este solo quería meterse en su cama. Dean le negó la entrada en ella, el pobre ángel se fue cabizbajo de la habitación. Entonces, un impulso extraño guio la vista del chico y vio otra pluma negra en el suelo. La tomó entre sus manos, pero se dio cuenta de que esta estaba sin brillo, a diferencia de las otras que encontró. Abrió el cajón de la cómoda donde las tenía guardadas y las puso con las demás. Al compararlas, vio que tenía razón. La muda de plumas era algo complicado, debía hablar con Castiel sobre esto también. Se le estaban juntando las cosas, parecía un mar de cosas y su cabeza colapsó, así que decidió dejarlo para después o lo olvidó. Se sentía extraño, muy extraño. Cuando por fin estuvo en la cama, recordó de lo que quería hablar con el ángel. Golpeó su frente por lo tonto del descuido, así que decidió decirlo al otro día y descansar. Con tanta emoción se sentía agotado.

Despertó todo confundido y cansado, pensó que con lo que durmió estaría con mucha energía. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Decidió volver a dormir un rato hasta espantar el dichoso sueño. Sin embargo, durmió más de la cuenta, aun así, no pudo quitarse ese sueño espantoso que le hacía cerrar los ojos. Supuso que se trataba de la tensión ocasionada, por todo lo sucedido con la ida de Sam al Paraíso para conocer a sus padres. Podía ser eso, aunque no estaba seguro para nada.

Castiel no lo molestó en todo el tiempo que permaneció en la cama. Ese día no fue donde Sam, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir, se quedó. Al otro día, se levantó y pareció un poco mejor. Encontró otras dos plumas, las recogió y las puso en el cajón con las demás. Como pudo se arregló para ir donde su hermano, pero Castiel llegó, lo vio y quedó muy preocupado por él.

—Dean, déjame tocarte para ver qué te pasa.

—No, gracias, estoy bien.

—No seas cabezota. Estás enfermo y puedo ayudarte.

Dean pareció pensarlo un momento, luego asintió. Castiel se acercó con cuidado y posó su mano en su hombro, un poco más abajo, antes de llegar al antebrazo. Dean sintió una corriente en todo su cuerpo casi un choque. Quedó estático con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, pero después se retiró con brusquedad.

—¡Qué haces! —chilló.

—Estoy tratando de pasarte energía.

—¡Mierda, eso dolió, idiota!

Castiel quedó entre confundido y desilusionado por lo sucedido. Dean lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? —preguntó Dean.

—No resultó.

—¡Claro que no resultó! ¡Me quedó doliendo!

Empezó a frotarse ese lugar. Era el lugar de la marca.

—Quiero ir con Sam.

Castiel lo miró con tristeza infinita.

—Está bien, Dean.

El chico caminó como pudo hacia su hermano Sam. Sam lo recibió feliz, aunque cuando lo vio, la sonrisa dejó su rostro.

—Dean, estás enfermo ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Eso es mentira. Estás mal y cada día estarás peor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedes vivir así aquí en el Cielo en esas condiciones. Debes dejar que Castiel te ayude. Él es tu pareja.

—Trató de ayudarme y no pudo. Quiso transferir su energía a mi cuerpo y falló.

—Espera, ¿tú has tenido sexo con Castiel?

—¡Qué! ¡Claro que no!

—Ah, por eso.

—¿Cómo que por eso?

—Castiel es tu pareja, debes tener sexo con él para existir en este mundo. Si no lo haces, tu cuerpo no resistirá por mucho tiempo e incluso, Castiel se debilitará y pueden morir.

Dean quedó en shock con la revelación de su hermano. Ahora entendía algunas cosas, como eso de acostumbrarse al clima.

—Así que no debo acostumbrarme al clima.

—No.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque estabas muy agresivo, pensé que con el tiempo podrías darte cuenta.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Siento no haberlo visto.

—¿Ver qué cosa?

—El arcángel, te tiene en sus manos con esto de “sobrevivir al Cielo”.

—No es lo que piensas. Estoy enamorado de Gabriel.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—Es mi amante y compañero. El amor de mi vida.

—¡Ya, cállate!

—Es cierto, el hecho que no quieras escucharlo es tu problema —concluyó Sam con convicción.

Dean quedó callado, porque comprendió que el chico tenía razón en algo. Si Sam estaba enamorado, de verdad, no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlo cambiar de idea. Se sintió mal por esto: “derrotado”, esa era la palabra.

Tenía que pensar una forma de llegar a su hermano, pero estaba confundido al respecto. No encontraba ninguna solución en este instante, así que planteó una retirada estratégica. Además, sintió un cansancio extremo con todo lo sucedido.

Se despidió de su hermano con una promesa que no pudo recordar, porque solo fue para que lo dejara ir en paz y no preocuparlo. Bajó del segundo piso y encontró a Castiel conversando con Gabriel en la sala. Los dos ángeles contrastaban mucho, porque las alas de Gabriel se veían brillantes y hermosas mientras que Castiel no tenía sus alas a la vista. Se veía tan apagado al lado de su hermano arcángel.

—Vámonos —le dijo Dean a Castiel.

Antes de salir Gabriel habló a sus espaldas y dijo:

—Cassie, no olvides lo que hablamos.

Gabriel estaba muy serio, ni parecía él mismo. Castiel solo lo miró con preocupación y siguió a Dean.

—¿A qué se refiere tu hermano?

—Sobre tu salud. No te ves bien, Dean.

—¿Y cuál crees que será el remedio? ¿Follarme? ¡Olvídalo! Prefiero morir.

—Moriremos los dos entonces.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que pasa cuando tu elegido no te corresponde.

—Eso es mentira, yo no veo a nadie muerto por aquí. Todos tienen sus parejas muy estables y “enamoradas”.

—Excepto nosotros.

—Claro.

Silencio.

—¿Quieres decir que corremos peligro de morir? —preguntó Dean, ahora preocupado.

—Exactamente.

—La culpa no es mía, tú elegiste mal.

—No lo hice. Tú eres mi compañero, pero como eres un cabezota, te resistes.

—¡Cabezota yo! ¡No me obligues a golpearte!

—No puedes golpearme. Soy un ángel.

—¿Ah, sí?

Dean lanzó un golpe, pero quedó en el aire, ya que el ángel desapareció. Refunfuñando, partió solo a la casa, aunque ahora, que por fin estaba sin la molesta compañía, podría dar una vuelta por el lugar en plena libertad. Sin embargo, no le pasó por su cabecita, de que se podía perder si hacía eso.

Paseó por el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que veía el vecindario en el cual vivía. Muchos ángeles con sus correspondientes parejas, paseaban de la mano por el lugar. Un verdadero espectáculo con todos esos colores y todos esos tactos sensibles, llenos de suavidad. Las nubes parecían de algodón, el piso parecía de algodón. Quizás era de azúcar y se podía comer, aunque tuviera color blanco. Trató de probarlas, pero se le escaparon entre los dedos como el aire o la niebla.

—¿Qué haces solo aquí? ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

Un ángel le preguntaba con un chico precioso a su lado.

—No, yo no tengo pareja —respondió Dean.

El ángel abrió grande los ojos asombrado de lo que escuchó decir.

—Eso es imposible, estarías muerto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean extrañado de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo.

—El elegido muere, sino tiene pareja ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es?

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz? 

Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero estaba cansado y de repente trastabilló. Perdió la orientación y solo ecos de voces sentía a lo lejos. No supo nada más, cuando trató de despertar, sentía un peso sobre él tan grande, que no podía moverse. Luego un dolor en sus partes bajas casi insoportable. Dean abrió los ojos de improviso. Estaba desorientado, boca abajo en la cama con alguien en su espalda.

—¡Qué mierda haces! ¡Quítate de encima, maldito hijo de perra!

Dean se retorció y gritó de dolor.

—Lo siento, Dean, no puedo hacerlo. Si hago eso, te mueres hoy mismo —dijo Castiel.

—¡Quítate! ¡Te digo que te quites! —chilló desesperado e intentó levantarse.

Castiel en vez de eso, apuró la marcha, aumentando el ritmo de la cópula. Dean siguió gritando indignado con todo y odiando al ángel con todo su corazón, puesto que el otro lo inmovilizaba con su poder, dejándolo pegado a la cama con las piernas abiertas. Su pecho contra la cama, lo obligaba a dejar su rostro casi en una dirección hacia un lado, sobre la almohada, mientras se mecía con fuerza, sintiendo su cabeza estallar. Dos movimientos profundos, sintió el semen dentro de él y luego se desmayó.

El calor lo sofocaba, se sentía muy caliente, pero era un tipo de fiebre extraña depositada en su vientre. Despertó en la cama, de su ahora llamado hogar, trató de incorporarse y no pudo.

—Dean, ¿cómo te sientes?

El chico enfocó sus ojos y vio a Castiel con un rostro que no parecía el de él. Algo le había sucedido, miró con más atención y vio las alas del ángel después de varios días ocultas. Estas habían perdido muchas plumas.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? Me siento extraño.

—Dean, te estabas muriendo y yo…

—… ¡Me violaste!

—Lo siento, pero…

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Dean de forma casi tranquila, sin gritos ni chillidos, lo que lo hizo más espeluznante el escuchar esas palabras.

Castiel quedó inmóvil, solo se mordió el labio inferior. Luego una luz desconocida alteró la profundidad de esos ojos de zafiro. Tomó su mano y él quiso retirarla sin éxito.

—¿En serio quieres eso? —preguntó Castiel con un tono caliente en su voz.

El calor de la mano del ángel era exquisito. Una corriente desconocida conquistó todo su cuerpo. Dean lamió sus labios para tratar de alejar a Castiel.

—Yo…

No pudo hacer nada, porque Castiel lo besó. El pecho de Dean se encendió con un ardor irrespirable. Los golpes comenzaron a atacarlo hasta en sus sienes. Eran los golpes de su corazón desbocado solo por ese beso y el roce de las caricias del ángel en su cuerpo.

La mente de Dean gritaba para detener esa situación, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su mente, sino a los deseos del ángel. Se encontró jadeando y moviendo su cuerpo con lujuria bajo el cuerpo de Castiel. Quería que lo penetrara, que las manos no detuvieran las caricias de su entrepierna. Se sentía tan bien todo eso. El deseo en su estómago alcanzó un fuego inesperado y ya su cuerpo desnudo no pudo resistirlo y abrió las piernas para que lo follaran.

Cuando Castiel metió su pene en su culo, arqueó su espalda y pegó un grito de placer con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Eso no podía ser real, porque parecía otra persona, porque Castiel lo follaba y a él le gustaba, mucho, demasiado, tanto que comenzó a participar activamente en el sexo, moviendo las caderas, jadeando, gritando, besando, acariciando y respondiendo a cada uno de los deseos del otro y sus propios deseos. Sentir ese pene en su interior, entrando y saliendo de él, llegando a lo más profundo, era indescriptible, solo no quería que se detuviera.

Y no se detuvo.

Sentía que lo cambiaban de posiciones, que se derramaba, que el calor en sus entrañas se mojaba, porque el delirio debía seguir sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Dean despertó o mejor dicho, recobró el juicio, mientras cabalgaba a Castiel, sentándose una y otra vez en ese pene, tratando de llegar más adentro de él mismo. Se detuvo confuso, miró al ángel estirado boca arriba en la cama con el rostro en éxtasis y no pudo separarse del calor. Tragó saliva, mojó sus labios.

—Cas…

Sus pechos subían y bajaban alterados. Castiel lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—¿Qué… qué estamos haciendo?

Entrecerró los ojos y tuvo el impulso fuerte de volver a levantarse y caer sobre él para autopenetrarse. Lo hizo y Castiel pegó un quejido increíble que lo absorbió. Luego volvió a hacerlo y esta vez se quejaron juntos.

—Yo… yo… —dijo Dean casi sin aliento y sacando la lengua—. Quiero detenerme, pero no puedo.

No podía, así que siguió y se dejó llevar por el placer.

Sintió su culo muy mojado cuando recobró el juicio por segunda vez. Castiel lo follaba rápido y profundo, él lo abrazaba boca arriba mientras lo mecían. Sus piernas abrazando la cintura de Castiel, esperando que llegara más y más profundo. Empujaba con fuerza, abría camino, un camino que no sabía a dónde llevaba, pero que debía seguir. Los movimientos se calmaron, se hicieron largos, tenues hasta que dejaron de moverse, porque empujaba para llegar donde quería sin saber.

El pene lo recorrió profundo con varios gritos por el camino, gritos de ambos. Costaba llegar hasta el tope hasta que sintieron que algo se abrió, algo hizo “click” como si fuera un pestillo asegurado. Entonces, ambos quedaron atrapados en esa cerradura y no pudieron moverse. Dean perdió el sentido.

Cuando lo recuperó, Castiel estaba a su lado, durmiendo con su brazo, rodeando su cintura. Trató de levantarse de su agarre, pero no pudo, estaba muy agarrado, pegado casi a su cuerpo. Miró el techo de nubes, todo estaba hecho de nubes en esta casa. Los ángeles vivían en las nubes con sus grandes alas celestiales.

**Fin capítulo 6**


	7. La razón de tus alas

Dean recordaba las alas de Castiel, pero no las había vuelto a ver desde hace tiempo, salvo antes de tirársele encima para follarlo. Yacían invisibles ante sus ojos al punto de pasar como un humano más. De repente quiso verlas, recordando todas esas plumas guardadas en el cajón del mueble. Quizás no estaba cambiando las plumas, quizás las estaba perdiendo por alguna razón, quizás la misma razón por la que se sentía enfermo y cansado.

El mundo se abrió ante sus ojos con una realidad poderosa. Ellos estaban juntos en esto, estaban unidos y si uno de ellos enfermaba, el otro también lo estaría. La revelación le encogió el corazón de manera cruel. La injusticia de la situación pasó por sus ojos. Entonces, tuvo pena del ángel y vergüenza de sí mismo, por ser tan testarudo. Su hermano tenía razón y debía hablar con él de esto lo más pronto posible.

Primero, debía hablar con Castiel, así que esperó a que despertara y de pasada, también durmió una especie de siesta mientras eso sucedía. Cuando sintió movimiento a su lado, Dean despertó.

—¿Cas? ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí, Dean.

El chico se sentó en la cama y pasó ambas manos por su cara y cabello. Castiel lo miró curioso e hizo exactamente lo mismo para quedar a su lado. Dean sentía dolor en su cuerpo por la follada y su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza. No sabía cómo, exactamente, comenzar esa plática. No le veía mucho sentido que le explicara la razón de comportarse como conejos en celo, si se suponía no quería acostarse con él. Debía ser cosa de ser tomado por un ángel, después de probar su semen, sería como estar envenenado por la sustancia de la lujuria o algo parecido a estar drogado. Su rostro se puso más rojo y decidió comenzar por otro lado la conversación.

—¿Cómo están tus alas? —preguntó de improviso.

—¿Mis alas?

La confusión estaba en el rostro del ángel. Este esperaba gritos de reproche, quizás unos golpes inofensivos humanos, que más le dolerían al otro que a él mismo. Enojo, rabia, cualquier cosa, antes que preocupación por sus alas de ángel.

—Sí, tus alas. Te estás desplumando, ¿no? —preguntó Dean.

—He perdido plumas —explicó Castiel.

—¿Por qué?

Castiel lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, porque no quería responder esa pregunta. No sabía la forma de tomarlo de su elegido.

—Te vi —anunció Dean.

—Ah.

—Dime.

—No solo estaba perdiendo mis plumas, sino también mi poder. La razón eras tú.

—Porque no te quería.

—Porque no me querías.

—Todavía no te quiero —confesó Dean con seriedad.

A esta altura, su rostro había quitado todo lo rojo y lo miraba con frialdad.

—Lo sé —respuesta rotunda del ángel.

Dean quedó sorprendido, casi impactado, al escuchar a Castiel. La forma de decirlo, su voz entre apagada, débil, rasposa, incluso tierna, fue demasiado sentir.

—¿Quieres decir que moriremos igual? —preguntó Dean.

—No lo sé Dean, esto es nuevo. Nadie sabe cómo funciona en realidad, pero yo estoy enamorado de ti y compartiré el mismo destino que tú si es necesario.

Dean abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que compartiré el mismo destino que tú.

—No, antes.

La insistente mirada de Dean lo perforó.

—Ah… sí, te amo —confesó Castiel.

Los ojos de zafiro brillaron con la declaración. Dean tragó saliva con dificultad y se le secó la boca de improviso. Sintió que se desvanecería de la impresión, o quizás era la sensación de sus latidos en su propio pecho al punto del desmayo. Debía ser causa de esa droga que Castiel puso en su cuerpo a la fuerza, le resultaba casi imposible sentir de otra forma, sino estaba obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Dean.

—Por supuesto que te amo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no lo hubieras creído.

Dean guardó silencio. Era verdad, con el tipo de negación que tenía, imposible aceptarlo, sino lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no lo hubiera creído. Tuvo que pasar todo esto, hasta la manifestación de las consecuencias, para comprenderlo.

—Lo siento Cas, pero pese a todo, no entiendo tampoco.

—Lo sé, Dean, no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Esto es serio, es sobre la vida de ambos de la que estamos hablando.

—¿Te preocupa lo que me pase a mí también?

—¡Claro! Si eso significa que me perjudica.

—Yo nunca te perjudicaría a ti, Dean.

—¿Por qué no? Yo lo haría si me pondría a salvo.

—Yo no puedo, soy tu compañero y te amo.

Dean pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si recién me conoces? —preguntó Dean.

—Eso no es cierto. Te conozco Dean, de toda tu vida.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que los elegimos ese día a ustedes? Pasamos tiempo en la Tierra solo para este momento. Tengo todas las razones del mundo para estar enamorado de ti.

—¿Quieres decir que me conocías de antes?

Eso era una sorpresa no esperada. Muy mala para decir verdad.

—Por supuesto, desde tu nacimiento he seguido tu vida.

Dean abrió grande los ojos sorprendidos. Sintió la furia emerger de su interior. Ese sujeto poderoso y sin hacer nada cuando le tocó sufrir.

—¿Estuviste todo ese tiempo conmigo y no me ayudaste? —chilló de lo enojado que estaba.

—Te ayudé a veces, cuando estabas en peligro mortal.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Jamás te vi!

—No podíamos hacernos presentes, pero estaba ahí cuando se quemó tu casa.

—¿Estabas cuando mis padres murieron?

—Sí, solo podía salvarte a ti. Gabriel salvó a Sam, pero tu madre no podía ser salvada al igual que tu padre.

—¡Eso no es justo! —gritó Dean enfadado.

—Tus padres están juntos en el Paraíso y son felices ¿Prefieres eso o que hubieran muerto igualmente en el Apocalipsis?

—¡Qué! ¡Hubieran muerto igual!

—Por supuesto. Todos murieron en el Apocalipsis, fueron al Cielo o al Infierno, no había otra opción. Tus padres estarían, quizás en el Infierno si hubieran llegado al Apocalipsis.

—¡No tuerzas las cosas!

—No tuerzo nada, solo digo la verdad. La que no quieres ver.

Dean quedó en silencio y pensó en Sam. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, hablar con su hermano.

—Quiero hablar con Sam.

La petición descolocó a Castiel, pero asintió. Irían en un rato, así salió de la habitación quizás para contactar al arcángel a cargo de Sam. Como sea, él iría con Sam, porque lo necesitaba en este instante tan confuso. Estaba ansioso, sus pies quemaban en su lugar, pero debía ir tan pronto y la forma más rápida es ir volando. Castiel debía tomarlo de la cintura para volar y tampoco sabía si con esas alas podría llevarlo. Dean no quería eso, así que se fueron a pie, aunque tomara más tiempo en llegar.

—Muéstrame tus alas, quiero verlas.

—Están mejor.

—Espero que sí, me costó varias folladas.

—Dean…

—Muéstralas.

Iban de camino a casa de Gabriel y Castiel no quería que otros ángeles las vieran, pero Dean estaba decidido, así que las mostró. Era cierto, estaban mejor, ninguna pluma pareció abandonar su lugar mientras se alzaban y el color brillante volvió a ellas. Le faltaban algunas plumas por recuperarse.

—¿Cada vez que follemos se repondrán?

—Sí.

—¿No importa si no te amo?

—No sé.

—Tú no sabes mucho —criticó Dean.

Vio ángeles que los miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Y ustedes qué ven? Métanse en sus propios asuntos —llamó la atención Dean a los demás.

Castiel solo les dio a los ángeles con sus humanos, una mirada de disculpa, mientras le daban el espacio suficiente en su camino.

Sam lo estaba esperando con unas cervezas en la cocina. Los hermanos ángeles quedaron en la sala, mientras los chicos hablaban. El menor hizo algo que el otro no se lo esperó. Fue hasta él y lo abrazó con cariño. Dean correspondió el abrazo, dándole ganas de llorar.

—Estaba tan preocupado por ti —dijo Sam—. Gabe me dijo que estaban mal.

—Casi morí…

—Casi murieron los dos.

Dean quedó en silencio pensante.

—Dean, deja de resistirte.

—Sam…

—Él es tu alma gemela, de no ser así, no te habría elegido.

—Algo me dijo Castiel sobre ellos ¿Sabías que nos observaba cuando éramos niños?

—A ti, sí, pero solo te observaba, Castiel no tenía permitido intervenir en tu vida. En cambio a mí… Gabriel era mi ángel de la guarda y podía intervenir ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivimos esos años?

—¿En serio dices eso? Nuestra vida fue un asco cuando murieron nuestros padres.

—Podíamos haber muerto nosotros también.

—Quizás era mejor estar muertos.

—Para ti ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Castiel rompió las reglas del Cielo cuando te salvó del fuego ¿Por qué crees que tiene las alas negras? Por muy elegido que tú fueras, si tu destino era morir, morirías y él debía elegir a otra persona, pero se empecinó contigo. Es un ángel renegado gracias a ti, incluso lo encarcelaron un tiempo. Deberías estar muy feliz con un ángel de ese calibre contigo, porque lo que es yo, yo estoy muy feliz con Gabriel —dijo Sam con seguridad alarmante y actitud golpeadora.

Como era de esperar, estas palabras golpearon a su hermano.

—Sam…

—No quiero saber nada. Te estás comportando muy mal con todo este asunto y no ves lo que te pierdes.

—Pero Sam…

—Quiero que pienses en los sentimientos de Castiel y veas lo que sientes tú al respecto. Después de eso, vienes a verme.

Dean hizo un puchero, pero comprendió a lo que se refería su hermano. Sam lo despachó de vuelta a su lugar al lado de Castiel. Cada vez pensaba que nada podría evitar su destino al lado del ángel. Todo estaba confabulado, desde hace mucho y eso no le gustaba. De todas formas tuvo que volver con la cola entre las piernas, Sam no le dio la razón en nada, como era su costumbre, desde que pisó el cielo de los ángeles. Volvió con Castiel a casa, amurrado sin ganas de hablar nada.

Caminando despacio por las calles de nubes, Dean miró las alas del ángel, las cuales se estaban recuperando de forma asombrosa. Incluso tenían más plumas que hace un rato, entonces, recordó la razón del color de sus plumas y bajó la cabeza con tristeza mientras caminaba. No había muchas parejas por las calles y el ambiente estaba tranquilo, bastante ameno, sin esos ojos chismosos encima de ellos. Castiel suspiró al sentir el silencio de Dean y tomó una decisión implacable.

—Dean, ¿sabes que debemos tener sexo?

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

—No puedo y no te dejaré —dijo Castiel decidido.

—¿Me violarás?

—Si es necesario… de lo contrario moriremos. No puedo dejarte morir, no importa qué.

—¿Cómo?

—No me importa si me odias o no quieres estar aquí. No permitiré que te mueras.

—¿Por qué no? Iré al Paraíso ¿No es así?

—Ya te dije que te irás al Infierno.

—¿Pero por qué al Infierno? Eso no es justo, yo soy un buen chico.

—Por malagradecido. Por negarte a ser un elegido y matar a un ángel.

—¡Qué! ¡Eso es ridículo!

—Son las Leyes del Cielo.

—Esas leyes están mal ¿No puedes hacer algo para que yo vaya al Paraíso?

—Mmmmh, quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto para que llegues al Paraíso ¿Quieres ir al Paraíso, solo?

Dean al escuchar lo primero se le iluminó el rostro frente a la posibilidad, pero al escuchar lo último de la pregunta, arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que dije. Estarás solo, sin compañía, solo con tus mejores recuerdos.

—No, el Paraíso no es así. Allá están papá y mamá, podré visitarlos. Mi hermano nos visitará y estaremos juntos.

—Tu hermano puede visitarte en tu Paraíso, pero tú no puedes visitar a tus padres. Cada uno tiene su lugar.

—¿Pero qué clase de Paraíso es ese? ¿Tú también irás a algo así?

—¿Yo? No, yo no voy al Paraíso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

—¿Aquí, en el Cielo? No.

—¿Entonces?, ¿adónde demonios te irás?

—Yo desaparezco. Iré a la Nada.

Dean abrió grande los ojos de la impresión. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Simplemente eso, no veré a nadie, ni nadie me verá. No tengo vida después de la muerte.

Las palabras de su hermano comenzaron a sonar dentro de su terca cabecita. Aquí quien perdería con horror era Castiel, no él, sino el ángel, lo perdería todo.

“Quiero que pienses en los sentimientos de Castiel y veas lo que sientes tú al respecto” —pensó Dean las palabras de Sam. Entonces, sus emociones comenzaron a rondar su corazón como una especie de huracán de perturbaciones, de dudas. Solo había una pregunta dentro de su ser, pero no tenía forma.

—¿Tú me amas? ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, Dean, yo te amo.

Dean quedó callado, mirándolo con insistencia. Era un ángel renegado de alas negras por su culpa, porque lo amaba. No había dudas en sus ojos al respecto. Castiel tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, más azules que el mismo cielo.

—No sé por qué me elegiste —dijo Dean.

—A veces, solo pasa —explicó Castiel con cuidado.

—Esa es una excusa tonta.

—Es la excusa verdadera.

Dean lo miró con ojos empequeñecidos. Recordó cómo lo tomó desde la Tierra y lo trajo al Cielo. El Cielo era luminoso en comparación con la pesadilla de su mundo. El esplendor estaba en cada rincón así como la felicidad.

—Está bien Cas, le daremos una oportunidad a esto —dijo Dean por fin, sin saber de dónde venía esta respuesta.

—¿En serio Dean?

—No me obligues a repetirlo, porque no lo haré —sonó bastante abatido con la situación.

Castiel calló de improviso. No dijo nada en mucho rato, pero se le veía una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz, y era tan dulce verlo, que hasta Dean sentía algo divertido de todo. Así que comenzó a poner en práctica los consejos de su hermano y vio que no estaba tan equivocado como pensó lo estaría. Al menos, ya no tenía que recoger más plumas del suelo.

**Fin capítulo 7**


	8. Sentencia celestial

El problema era el sexo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que sus energías se agotaban, eso significaba que debía “recargarse”, teniendo sexo con Castiel, el cual, volvió a esconder sus alas de su vista. Dean, pese a que dijo que le daría una oportunidad a la relación, no podía con su genio, así que volvieron a los mismos problemas, como un círculo vicioso del cual no podían escapar.

Definitivamente, no lo quería hacer, pero el ángel fue tajante en esto y si no cooperaba, lo obligaría, porque no quería que muriera. Él tampoco quería morir, aunque la forma de no hacerlo fuera vergonzosa.

Castiel tuvo que aplicar toda su lógica, su persuasión, y ya aburrido con la terquedad del chico, pasó a la acción. A Dean no le quedó de otra que luchar hasta el cansancio.

—¡Basta Dean! ¡Te estás portando mal!

Ese reto fue bastante gracioso, aunque verdadero. Dean quedó medio despistado con esa reacción y los ojos del ángel lo atraparon.

—Quiero ver tus alas.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Castiel dudó y soltó el agarre del chico, pero algo impulsó a Dean.

—Si me las muestras, tendré sexo contigo.

Castiel volvió a fijar su vista en él. Dean se sintió algo cohibido, pero la curiosidad le pesaba más. Castiel se alejó unos pasos de él, sin perder la conexión, luego cerró los ojos y bajó un poco la cabeza con actitud de concentración. Comenzó a brillar, Dean casi perdió la respiración. La luz azul fue muy hermosa, entonces vio las alas de Castiel. Estas no estaban del todo llenas de plumas, ya que caían como las hojas de un árbol en otoño. Estaban lastimadas y no fue necesaria una explicación, porque lo supo casi al instante. Castiel también estaba enfermo por no ser correspondido por su humano elegido. Toda esta suerte de peligro mortal se resumía a eso. Castiel lo necesitaba a él para sobrevivir y él necesitaba a Castiel para lo mismo. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo morir, morir los dos y terminar con todo, pero de inmediato supo que no quería que el ángel muriera. No sabía la razón de ello, pero no quería que muriera, solo eso.

Esas alas eran hermosas, solo debían tener el cuidado que necesitaban y serían espectaculares. Dean deseó verlas con su esplendor. Así que quiso tomarlas entre sus manos, ver la textura de las plumas. Alzó las manos hacia él y las tomó. Castiel estremecido por todo su cuerpo, no pudo controlarse más y abrazó a Dean.

—¿Por qué esperas que tus alas se marchiten?

—No espero a mis alas, te espero a ti.

Las caricias comenzaron a intensificarse. No creyó que eso se sentiría de esa forma tan buena. Dean estaba sorprendido con las sensaciones, que estaba experimentando con su pareja angelical. No se lo esperaba, es cierto que ya tuvo relaciones con él, pero no estaba tan consciente de eso. Ahora estaba cien por ciento consciente y le estaba gustando. Eso lo tenía confuso. 

Frente a la confusión, nada qué hacer, solo dejarse llevar hasta saber qué rayos significaba todo esto. Quizás su hermano tenía razón después de todo y esto se lo seguía repitiendo varias veces más. Tocó, se aventuró con sus manos a ir por caminos peligrosos. Ahora esos caminos peligrosos parecían fascinantes. La forma como tocaban su piel se hacía intenso, con esas manos grandes, suaves, pero al mismo tiempo gruesas. Sobre su cuerpo parecían tener vida propia y el viento producido por el ajetreo de las alas del ángel, lo hacían elevarse para respirar con placer fresco. Lo sentía desear sin ninguna idea de para dónde iba con todo eso.

Las manos del ángel llegaron a su entrepierna y el reaccionó. Dio un respingo con la interrupción en su cuerpo. Es cierto que estaban pronto a tener relaciones sexuales, pero la forma se sentía nebuloso hasta ese momento.

—No creo… estar preparado —dijo Dean.

—Yo tampoco, pero debemos hacerlo para sobrevivir.

Ese era un buen argumento a considerar en todo. Dejó que el recorrido de las manos siguiera su curso sin ningún obstáculo. Se sentía extraño, pero increíble y lo hacía desear más de ello. Deshacerse en los brazos del ángel no le provocaba pánico, ni una visión desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

El beso acarició sus labios con mucho afecto y él correspondió el beso. Abrazó al ángel, tocó su espalda, lo acarició. Lo rodeó con sus piernas junto con los sentidos en ebullición. Las nubes lo hicieron volar, no podía controlarse. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero le gustaba mucho y continuó. Los besos en su cuerpo parecían extraños, con un calor que lo sofocaba, que estaba bien. Un calor terrible, excitante y atrayente. Le hizo seguir cada uno de los movimientos del otro como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Era mágico o celestial, cualquiera de las dos características correspondían con lo que estaban sintiendo en verdad. Parecía solo sexo, pues eso era, sin embargo, acaparaba sensaciones demasiado fuertes para su comprensión total.

Cuando todo terminó, quedó mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, donde también había nubes. Los pensamientos arremolinaron su mente en ideas nunca concebidas antes. Dean dio media vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda a Castiel. El ángel no estaba molesto en ninguna forma, porque las emociones del sexo todavía estaban a flor de piel y además, Dean le dio una buena vista en ponerse en esa posición. Estaba tan feliz por estar con ese lindo chico, que decidió dejarlo así por ahora.

El pensamiento de Dean viajó al pasado cuando en su desesperación, vendió su cuerpo a los hombres. Fue una experiencia tan desagradable, que prometió no hacerlo nunca más. Ese tiempo fue horrible y sintió el verdadero abandono.

“Es un ángel renegado gracias a ti, incluso lo encarcelaron un tiempo” —sonaron las palabras de Sam en su cabeza. Quizás fue ese el tiempo donde Castiel estuvo preso o cumpliendo castigo y no pudo ayudarlo. El tiempo de su real abandono. Movió su cuerpo en la cama con la reflexión. Podía ser cierto, podía no ser cierto, eso algún día lo preguntaría y tendría una respuesta verdadera. Aun así, ese momento no había llegado, no estaba de humor, o tal vez, no le interesaba saber, si era verdad o no. 

Dean era un chico difícil, de eso no había ninguna duda. Para Castiel, valía la pena conquistarlo con su paciencia y eso era suficiente, tendría la paciencia infinita demostrada. Dean era inteligente con un gran corazón, por eso lo sentía tanto. No le exigiría nada, lo importante era la salud del chico, sobrevivir era lo principal. Lo necesitaba vivo y bien, lo demás no importaba, ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos.

Estuvieron largo rato en la cama. Dean se quedó dormido y Castiel decidió permanecer a su lado. Se sentía demasiado bien, así que lo acompañó en la cama, pese a que él no necesitaba el sueño, ni dormir, ni reparar su energía. Solo necesitaba estar a su lado, permanecer acostado uno al lado del otro, absorbiendo su calor corporal como si fuera la energía que necesitaba para recargarse. Y así muy quedito, se acurrucó al lado de Dean.

Al otro día, o al menos eso pareció, Dean despertó abrazado a Castiel. Eso le dio vergüenza y se quitó de su agarre, pero no salió de la cama, permaneció en ella y miró el rostro del ángel dormir con placidez. Le pareció tan bello, que volvió a sentir vergüenza, pero extrañamente no huyó del lugar, sino que siguió ahí como hipnotizado. Las alas del ángel parecían estar bien ahora, no el desastre anterior, le agradó ver que se podían arreglar con facilidad.

Castiel abrió los ojos y se topó con las orbes verdes de Dean. Se quedaron unos segundos, que parecieron minutos, mirándose casi sin pestañar o respirar. Dean se tomó el tiempo de ver todo lo que no había visto en ese ángel y le gustó lo que veía.

—¿Qué quieres Dean?

—¿En este instante? No sé, mentiría si te dijera que lo sé ¡Demonios! ¡No tengo idea!

Castiel sonrió divertido.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a tu hermano Sam?

Dean, entonces, sonrió.

—Me parece fabuloso.

Los dos partieron donde Sam y por primera vez, desde que se encontraron en el Cielo, todo tenía sentido. Por fin podía entender lo que le estaba tratando de decir su hermano. Entró con la cabeza baja como si se hubiera portado mal todo este tiempo. Cuando llegó donde estaba su hermano, es decir, parado en medio de la sala, no alcanzó a decir nada, porque este lo abrazó con cariño y eso lo reconfortó de improviso.

—Lo siento Sam, no sabía.

—Lo sé Dean, no te preocupes.

En la otra habitación, es decir en el despacho de Gabriel. Los hermanos ángeles hablaban sobre sus elegidos.

—Te tocó el humano más rebelde de todo el mundo.

—No me tocó, yo lo elegí —dijo Castiel.

—No fue una buena elección de tu parte.

—Sigo creyendo que es el mejor.

—Dios, Cassie eres un romántico.

—Tú también lo eres, solo que no lo demuestras.

—Bueno, todos deberíamos aprender algo de Balthy. A Sam yo le regalo bombones de chocolate.

—¿Crees que debo regalarle bombones a Dean?

Gabriel sonrió con socarronería.

—Sería un adelanto a vuestra relación, pero me conformo con ver tus alas mejor. No las vuelvas a esconder.

Castiel sonrió con alegría y tuvo la seguridad de que las cosas estarían bien. Cuando Dean volvió con un rostro tranquilo, totalmente diferente a las visitas anteriores, Castiel lo supo. Su mirada fue de tanto amor, que Dean no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió como un tonto. Gabriel también le sonrió a su amor Sam y fue donde este, que también sonreía y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Qué tal si se quedan a cenar? Nos gusta hacer eso con mi amor —invitó Gabriel.

—¿Te refieres a cenar? ¿No?

—Entre otras cosas… —dijo Gabriel con insinuación.

Sam sonrió con un exquisito rubor en sus mejillas. Dean rodó los ojos y Castiel no lo encontró tan importante lo dicho por Gabriel, porque estaba pensando conseguir los bombones. Así fue como los cuatro cenaron juntos por primera vez y también era la primera vez que los hermanos Winchester cenaban sentados en una mesa tan elegante, es decir, en una mesa arreglada para cenar.

Eso fue hermoso descubrir. Descubrir que la vida en el Cielo podía ser parecida a la de la Tierra en tiempos de paz. Eso no era tan malo, quizás la Tierra no tuviera esperanzas en la época en que nacieron, puesto que el proceso de Apocalipsis ya estaba en marcha y poco pudieron hacer para sobrevivir, pero el hecho de ver, que había una vida buena después de su mundo, daba cierta esperanza en el futuro, cosa que nunca tuvieron.

En esa mesa había un banquete. Nunca supo de dónde salió tanta comida, ya que no vio cocinar a nadie, pero parecía exquisito y sabía de igual forma. Realmente todos disfrutaron de la comida, pero tenía algo especial y eso era la compañía. La agradable compañía era el aderezo perfecto en esa cena. Así pasaron la velada, conquistando un hermoso momento en sus vidas, uno que no tenían desde hace mucho tiempo, en verdad que no recordaban haber tenido un momento así nunca.

En el momento de las despedidas y volver al hogar donde estaba viviendo con Castiel, Dean parecía relajado con la situación. No hizo comentarios durante el camino y permitió que Castiel tomara su mano. Al llegar a la casa se sintió como si fuera su propia casa. Se sentía feliz, porque nunca tuvo una casa a la cual pudiera llamarle hogar, junto con Castiel podría crear ese hogar, se veía algo tan real, que dolía en las entrañas, pero también se sentía esperanzador. Una esperanza que nunca tuvo tampoco.

¿Por qué no intentarlo? —se preguntó.

No pasaría nada y su hermano se veía feliz con su ángel escogido. Mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, pareciera que no fueron ellos los elegidos, podía decir con certeza que era al revés. Él elegía a Castiel para convertirlo en su familia y no tenía nada de malo. Si podía sobrevivir con Castiel, también podía vivir con él.

Así fue como comenzó la etapa de concubinato con el ángel. Al principio le costó tener sexo a la buena, pero debía hacerlo si quería vivir. El toque del ángel le daba energía para poder vivir en el Cielo, y aunque era su batería para poder mantenerse con vida, algo lo hacía quererlo no solo por eso, sino por permanecer a su lado y ligar su vida con la suya.

A veces lo veía decaído, pero el ángel no le decía nada, pero él lo sabía. Dean sabía que Castiel necesitaba de él, porque también era su batería. Sin embargo, soportaba la falta de su batería solo para no molestarlo, ni incomodarlo y esperaba. Esperaba cuando Dean quisiera tener sexo con él. El pensamiento de ese sacrificio, lo enternecía. Las alas de Castiel recuperaron la salud por completo y se volvieron fuertes, más hermosas, porque no tenían sexo como conejos, y aun así, estas permanecían sólidas detrás de su espalda, no volvieron a caerse sus plumas, ni volvieron a ocultarse ante los ojos de nadie.

Cuando tenían sexo, ya no parecía solo sexo. Castiel lo tocaba como si fuera un objeto precioso. Sus alas lucían enormes hacia arriba y Dean boca arriba, podía verlas sobre la cabeza del ángel. Le gustaba que se alzaran mientras entraban en él, sentirlo dentro con cada golpe en su trasero y las alas le daban cierto empuje que lo hacía retorcerse, doblar su espalda y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para recibirlo. Dean mantenía sus piernas abiertas, las alzaba y dejaba los talones a la altura de los glúteos de Castiel. De ahí se agarraba para empujarlo con suavidad, insinuando el movimiento para que él lo siguiera hasta el fondo. Al sentir ese golpecito final de los testículos en su trasero, podía volar junto con el ángel o venirse si el ángel lo quería así. Lujuria pura y le gustaba sentirla con su cuerpo, era un gran adelanto, ya que no consideraba que estuviera enamorado. Reconocía que le gustaba tener sexo con Castiel, que le gustaba su cuerpo y que tenía un buen pene que siempre quería chupar, pero no se atrevía. En vez de eso, prefería que se la chuparan a él, que lo lamieran todo allí abajo, en especial esa lengua maravillosa en su entrada. El sexo era rico y lo estaba disfrutando, anhelando, cada día con más fuerza, pero no estaba enamorado. No enamorado como para decirle cosas tontas a Castiel cuando estuvieran follando.

No le diría amorcito, ni mi chanchito, ni angelito o cachorrito…

Dean gemía como una chica y eso ya era bastante vergonzoso. Así lo pensaba él cuando se daba cuenta de los gemidos, entonces se ponía exigente con el ángel y empezaba a ordenarle cosas:

—Dale, fuerte.

—Espera… suave.

Cuando perdía la cabeza, alababa las capacidades amatorias del ángel:

—Ah, sí, Cas, eres bueno… eso está fabuloso… sigue… sigue… ah, ah, ah… eres el mejor… el mejor ángel… follas como un dios.

Eso era cuando estaban a punto de venirse, ahí perdían todo el recato que tratan de mantener, por lo menos, de parte de Dean.

—Te amo, Dean.

Estas palabras dejaban una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de ambos. Se acurrucaban juntos y dormían. No repetían el plato, solo una vez, con eso podían mantenerse durante días. Esos días Castiel era el ser más hermoso del universo y a Dean le costaba cada día mantener la compostura, hasta que no aguantaban. Castiel lo agarraba de la cintura y se lo llevaba a la cama, donde se dejaban llevar de nuevo.

La boca de Castiel era un pecado.

Un día Dean trató de soportar la abstinencia, hace dos días tuvieron sexo y hoy el tercer día, tenía unas ganas enormes de hacerlo otra vez. Aguantó, de igual forma como lo hacía Castiel para esperarlo a él, y sufrió bastante. No le gustó para nada y pensó que Castiel era muy valiente como para soportar todo esto que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Dios, Cas! ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

—Porque te amo.

Castiel lo tomó de la cintura y voló con él a la cama, donde lo depositó con suavidad. Su boca cubrió la suya y la lengua entró en un beso fogoso, casi asfixiante. Dean le correspondió, porque ya estaba listo, teniendo muchas ganas, incluso sentía la dureza del otro, pero al mismo tiempo, se separó y quedó embobado viéndolo a los ojos. Permanecieron un momento así hasta que Dean habló:

—No sé cómo pasó todo esto. Ni cómo me afectó el Apocalipsis, pero si tengo que vivir contigo por ser uno de los elegidos como recompensa para un ángel, acepto mi destino con alegría. No volveré a huir de ti Castiel.

—Nunca huiste, Dean. Solo, no estabas seguro de todo esto y es comprensible. Siempre cuestionas todo y además, prefieres tu libertad ante todo. Quiero que sepas, que conmigo no serás ningún esclavo o mellará tu libertad, aquí serás mi compañero. Ya eres mi compañero.

—Quiero ser más que eso.

Castiel lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué deseas Dean?

—Deseo dejar de sobrevivir, deseo vivir… ¿cómo se dice?... vivir con plenitud. Creo que es esa la palabra: “plenitud”.

—¿Y qué significa esa palabra?

—En realidad no lo sé, es algo que le escuché decir a Sam una vez, pero tiene algo de sentido para mí. Creo que significa vivir con felicidad.

—¿Ser feliz?

—Sí, Cas, ser feliz.

—Pues, yo vivo con plenitud, porque vivo contigo. Tú eres mi plenitud.

Dean quedó asombrado con el juego de palabra de Castiel y sonrió maravillado.

—Es lo más cursi e idiota que me han dicho, pero sonó bonito.

Castiel sonrió como un tonto.

—Tú también eres mi plenitud, Cas —afirmó.

Eso fue una sentencia de vida futura para ambos para toda la eternidad.

**Fin.-**


End file.
